The Magic Creature
by Lissi45829
Summary: Georgina Grey got abounded from her family and find friends in the Weasely family. James S. P./O.C. My first fic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

I know the beginning is really boring but I hope you still like it! I will upload the first chapter with it, so that you know that it will get better!

* * *

**Prologue**

Georgina Grey, shortly called George, came from a big family. Her parents Nick and Elizabeth Grey had met at school. In their last year, just after they graduated, they married and went on a big world trip. Both were archaeologists and loved seeing different cultures. Shortly after their homecoming, a child was born. Adam was an easy going child and his parents adored him. He was blonde and had blue eyes. He looked just like his father. Then, after two years, little Benjamin was born. He had the same blonde hair as his father and brother, but he got the brown eyes from his mother. Just one year later came Colin, and short after the twins. Danielle and Ellen looked just like their mother. Brown hair with brown eyes. Two years later Fiona was greeted into the now big family. Nick and Eliza decided they didn't want more children, but again two years later Eliza was pregnant again.

She died in labour just two hours after Georgina was born. Everybody knew they shouldn't give her the fault, but they did and Georgina felt the same after everybody told her that. She didn't look like her mother or her father. She had red hair which looked almost like blood with silvery strains and had green eyes, like the forest. She didn't fit in the family which couldn't love her. She tried to make everyone happy even if she herself came to short.

The special thing with the Grey-family is that they can use magic. Every one of them went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is in Scotland. The children all showed early that they had magic in their blood. All of them except for George. They all thought she would be a squib (a child with magical parents, but can't do magic. The opposite to a muggleborn.). But she got the letter from Hogwarts. She was only 10 when she got it because her birthday was on 5th June. Her sisters and brothers were not very happy about it but her father bought her the things she would need and brought her to the train-station. When they got there she put her suitcases in the train and searched for an empty compartment.


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great J. K. Rowling!**

I hope this chapter is better than the last one and I hope you enjoy it! I am German so if you find mistakes, please point them out, or if you don't like a part I am happy to change it! Please remember this is my first fic! And if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader: Please! I really need one!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I made my way through the people around me and quickly found an empty compartment. After I tried several times to get my trunk on the baggage rack I let it on the ground. I searched for my father in the crowd of parents and children through the window. I don't have the best relationship with my father. Scratch that, I don't even HAVE a relationship with my father. He says it's my fault my mother's dead, and he's right. I mean, if I wouldn't exist, my mother could be the best mother for my sisters and brothers. In this moment I found my whole family except for Adam. Nick hugged Fiona, my youngest older sister, and kissed her hair. All of my family was or is in Ravenclaw, the house of the smart ones. Except for me, Fiona, Danielle, Ellen, Colin and Ben would be in school too. It was Ben's last year and Danielle's and Ellen's ZAG year.

My oldest brother Adam graduated two years ago and is now a curse breaker for Gringotts. He is the only one who doesn't really give me the cold shoulder. He even gave me presents for Christmas. Of course my birthday would just be ignored because it's Mom's day of death. Nobody could figure out why my Mom died. First it looked like I would die. I was small and didn't scream when I was born. But something happened and my mother died from one moment to the other. The healers looked at me and I was totally healed, but my Mom was dead.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't saw a guy enter the compartment and ask me something. Only as the boy touched my shoulder I came from my world to the real one. It felt like I jumped three meters in the air. I tried to catch my breath. It was a boy with shiny black hair, brown eyes and glasses.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I wanted to ask if we could sit here?"

He gestured to two guys behind him and I just nodded. The three came in and the one with the glasses sat beside me. I looked at the two boys in front of me. The one by the window was small and had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The boy to his left was tall, had red hair with blue eyes and a golden skin. As the boys looked at me, I noted that I didn't hear what they said. I mean, that happened often because nobody wanted to talk to me. So I just made my own world and stayed in there for the time being.

As a hand was waving in front of me I realized that I had again ignored the boys.

"Yes?" I asked so quietly that all of them came closer to me. I pressed myself into the seat and tried to be so little and invisible as possible. I am extremely shy and don't like to be the centre of attention.

"We just wanted to know what your name is?" the boy with the blonde hair asked. He held his hand to shake mine. Hesitantly I took it and shook it.

"My name is Louis, and these are Fred and James." I just nodded.

"My name is Georgina." Again, my voice was small and quiet. I took my hand and pressed myself into the corner. The boys looked confused, but I didn't care. If they didn't ask questions I was ok with it. The rest of the train ride I was in my own world and looked out the window. I got up after what felt like three hours and took my backpack. The boys went quiet and looked up at me. They had put my trunk in the baggage rack, sat down on the floor and were playing Exploding Snap. I just got out of the compartment and into the toilet. I changed my clothes to my school robes and walked back to the boys.

I opened the door and saw the guys sitting still on the floor, but with the same school robes that I have. I took out my book and began to read to the point where the train stopped. I collected my things and climbed out of the red train.

"First Years over here. First Years!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a really big man. I smiled. My fellow first years were scared of the man and tried to be so far away from him, that giant. I saw the three who'd sat with me running to the man and laughing with him.

"Follow me, you lot!" We went down a path to a big lake.

"Just four in a boat and not more!"

I was one of the last and climbed in a boat with two bullies. They smirked at me and talked silently to each other. As we were in the middle of the lake they turned and looked at me through their eyelids.

"Isn't the lake beautiful?" One of them asked. I just nodded.

"So black, and you can't see what's in it." The other one said.

"Wha...?" but before I could stammer my question they pushed me out of the boat. My clothes were like ten kilo weights and pulled me under the water. I didn't know where was up and where was down. I just wanted to come to the surface. After what felt like an eternity, I saw some light and swam to it.

I broke through the water surface and took a shaky breath. I turned and searched for something that gave away where the castle was. I saw some distant light and swam in the direction. After more than ten minutes I wasn't any nearer to the shore. I was tired and my clothes were so heavy and I shook from the ice cold water. I didn't have any energy left so I just let my body sink down into the black.

But as I couldn't hold my breath any longer, a big tentacle slung itself about my shivering figure and pulled me out of the cold wet. It laid me down on the muddy ground and I just layed there for a minute to catch my breath. I was so cold and my whole body shivered. When I looked up, I and saw a giant castle looming in the dark. I pushed myself off the ground and walked slowly to the school. When I finally was in it I couldn't even lift my feet anymore because I was so tired. But then I heard a manly annoyed voice calling out my name.

"Grey, Georgina!" It sounded as he had called many times. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the stares I would get. I opened the door and everyone looked at me. I blushed and hurried to the Professor with an old hat. He looked at me sharply, but when he saw in which condition I was he just looked worried.

"Why are you covered in mud and sea grass?" His voice was soft, but I still got white and looked down. I was really covered with mud which didn't look so good with my red hair. I heard snickers from the students behind me.

"I fell out of the boat, sir." My voice wasn't more than a whisper, but he had to have heard it because he actually looked a little surprised. What did he think I'd done? Mud wrestling with the magical creatures?

"It's alright Ms Grey. If you would just sit on the chair so we can place you in your house?" I nodded embarrassed and walked to the chair but he stopped me with one hand and waved his wand. I felt dry and warm. I gave him a grateful smile as I sat down on the chair. He put the hat on my head and stepped back.

"You didn't really fall out of the boat, did you?" I jumped out of my skin as I heard a voice in my head that didn't belong to me. I heard the students laugh at this. Had I been too long under the surface? Am I crazy now so I don't know who my family is and hear voices in my head? I panicked and it didn't get better when the same voice answered my thoughts.

"You are not going mad, George. I am the Sorting Hat. I can read your mind and see who you really are. Without mask or anything."

I shivered, but not from the cold.

"You mourn because of your mother, you fear you will disappoint everyone and you are angry and hurt how you are treated by your family."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I am the Sorting Hat. I am here to help you choose what house you will be in for the next seven years."

"Can you put me in Ravenclaw? My family will be even more disappointed if I would be somewhere else."

"Why do you want to make your family feel good but ignore your own feelings?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED HER!" I screamed in my head. I sobbed quietly and the hat was still for a while.

"You didn't kill her. You know that George." Now tears were streaming down my face.

"I did. If I wouldn't been born she would still be alive. I live and she died. I should have died that day, not my mom. She had more value than me."

"Now you have to draw a line! You can't blame yourself! Did you want to kill her?" I shuddered at the mere thought of killing my own mom.

"No! Of course not!" I could feel the hat smiling above me.

"Your mother chose her path, child! You know that deep in you, you know the truth."

"They will never forgive me!" My anger was gone, now I just felt loneliness.

"They can't forgive you if you won't forgive yourself!" I thought about it. He had a point there.

"And I know you will bring light in a time of darkness. But it's a long way to that. I know where you have to be, to become this person!"

"Which is..." but I couldn't say more because the hat screamed his answer out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thanks!" I gave the hat to the nice Professor and went to the table with the golden and red people sitting there clapping for me. I sat down next to a girl with the same red hair the boy on the train had. She smiled at me and I felt my heart being a little lighter. I turned back to the Sorting. After 15 minutes they came to the letter P.

"Parkinson, Patrick." One of the bullies walked the stairs to the hat. I looked at him darkly and grounded my teeth.

"SLYTHERIN!" Patrick made his way to the table with green and silver.

"Potter, James!" The whole hall went quiet. He didn't even look nervous. He just walked to Professor Longbottom (I heard that the girl with the red hair called him that) sat down and just 5 Seconds later he was put in Gryffindor. The whole table exploded into applause. He looked sheepishly at us and sat down next to me. We waited till...

"Weasley, Fred." James nudged me and we looked at Fred. He jumped the stairs up and pulled the hat on his hat so you could only see his mouth. The whole castle started giggling. Like James the hat didn't need long to decide. And he came to us and sat down.

"Weasley, Louis." The blonde from the train made his way to the chair and sat down. It took a little longer than for James but he got Gryffindor just like us. He sat down across from us.

"Weasley, Lucy." A girl with dorky glasses and long red hair sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!" My family applauded like crazy and they welcomed her. I looked sadly at Fiona, Danielle, Ellen and the rest of them. I thought that would be the end of the Weasleys, but then Roxanne Weasley got called and was made a Gryffindor too. As she sat down I could see that Fred and she were twins. As the last one: Zinkort, Doyle got sorted in to Hufflepuff, the headmistress stood up and asked us to be quiet. The talking stopped and we looked at her.

"I assume you are all very hungry so I think we should just eat and I will wait with my Beginning speech."

"That's a great idea, Minnie!" James screamed.

"Thanks Mr Potter, but now we are at school, and we should act respectively, don't you think? Well, if you don't want to I could call you the nickname your sister came up with?" She raised an amused eyebrow. James blushed a little.

"That's ok Professor McGonagall!" The students began to laugh and I even saw Professor Longbottom chuckle.

"So now that we've cleared these things we'll eat!" And food appeared on the tables. Everything you could think of was there. Even blood pudding. I ate some and waited till everything was cleared.

"So now to my speech. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you all kept your knowledge over the summer and that you who just arrived will be happy to learn all the useful things we teach. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden!" I made a 'duh' sound at that and Fred laughed. "Our caretaker Argus Filch wants me to remind all of you that every article from 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' are not allowed in this school. So now that we are all tired and have stilled our hunger we should go to bed. Good night!"

"Gryffindor First Years here! Follow me to our common room." We followed the girl with the red hair. She led us stairs and stairs up until we finally reached a portrait with a lady in a pink dress.

"You just have to say the password to the Fat Lady, Merlins Beard and she will open the door to the common room." She turned to the Lady.

"Merlins Beard."

"That's right, my dear!" We all followed her into the room. It was golden and red and looked all in all very comfy.

"The dormitories for the girls are to the right and the guys' to the left. I hope you can all sleep well. If you have any questions I would be very happy to answer them. I am Molly Weasley." Again a Weasley? How many are there? After I climbed the stairs of the girls and changed in to my pyjama I took the bed which was next to the window. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, tired from the long and hard day.


	3. The Praedators

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

I saw that 11 people looked at the Prologue and then just 5 watched at the next chapter. I am really sorry that the Prologue is so boring, but I hope the 5 who saw the 1. chapter will continue! Thank you for that and here is the next chapter. I will not update so often just the first chapters. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Praedators**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. The clock on my necklace said it was 5:30 in the morning. It was an old clock where you had to spin it to keep it working. I found it in our cellar. About every morning I spun it so it wouldn't stop. I dressed myself in running clothes and went out of the castle. Running was the best thing to get me awake and I could just turn off my thoughts during the exercise. The lake was beautiful in the mystic morning mist. The two laps around it got my breathing faster, but I could do some thinking. I didn't want to be the same girl like at home. With that thought in my head I went to the fetch my school robes and then down to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. As I was halfway through it, the others came from the common room. I sat at the corner and looked to a group of people who made lots of noises and they all looked really happy. Most of them had all the same shade of red hair. Not like mine which looked almost like blood. No, it looked orange like carrots. And in the middle of them you could see an unruly black heap of hairs. This was the same person who barged in my compartment with one of the redheads and the blonde. I think their names were James, Fred and Louis. As I finished my breakfast, Professor Longbottom came and gave me my schedule.

"Everything okay, Ms Grey?" I nodded and gave him one of my rare smiles. I looked it over. Just Defence Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic. I made my way to DADA. Unlike my fellow first years who don't know where to go and get lost in the huge castle, I have a really good memory. Everything I've read, heard and saw I can remember. It's an ability which makes lots of things easier. Like, I overheard a conversation of my sisters' who talked about the castle and now I had a map over the school in my head. It's nothing near complete but I heard them saying something about a portrait which led exactly into the corridor where the classes would be. I sat down in the last row and watched how my classmates filled the seats before me. My row stayed empty and after five minutes our teacher entered the room. She was tall and thin, and with her blonde hair and brown warm eyes she looked really nice. But by how she looked over her glasses at us I knew you shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Venton. I will teach you how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts but this year we will just do easy and non-harmful spells. I hope..." She couldn't finish her sentence because in this moment three boys stormed in.

"Sorry Professor, the stairs just changed their course and we had to run like five floors down." It was James who spoke. Against my will I smiled. The three boys looked absolutely dishevelled. Louis and Fred tried to catch their breath while trying to stifle their laughter. I knew they didn't just miss a stair. No, they'd done something.

"It's okay, just sit down. But if that will be repeated I'll have to give you detention!" They looked absolutely innocent, but I saw that Louis tried not to hobble his foot while Fred didn't look into the eyes of the professor. Instead he looked just a few centimetres away. And James didn't want to tousle his hair. They nodded in unison and sat down at my row. Fred sat down beside me, followed by Louis and then James.

The whole lesson the three of them planned some prank, I was sure. I didn't even have to listen to Professor Venton because she talked about the book we would read this year and I'd already read it. So I listened to the boys instead.

"We have to do it at lunch because then everybody will see it." Fred nodded to his idea, but Louis looked a little taken back.

"We haven't been here for two days yet, and you want to play a prank already?"

"Sure thing, Louis! We have to make sure that every student and teacher know that we arrived! This is our starting prank. We could make a tradition out of it. In the first week of September we will do pranks every day, except for the first!" Fred was really happy with the idea of a prank week. I thought it would be great to have something to laugh about.

"That's great, Fred! That's perfect!" James was bouncing in his seat.

"Do we even have everything for the prank? How should we even get into Filches office? I bet it's protected against magic!" Both James and Fred looked sad.

"I didn't even think about that. I mean, my dad knows how to pick a lock the Muggle way, but he never taught us how." Fred whined now and looked really sad.

"What are you talking about? This is a lesson and I do not wish to have troublemakers in my class. If you don't want to be here, there is the door, you can go." Our teacher looked really angry now.

"But we were talking about the lesson, Professor!" Fred tried to convince her.

"Aha, so what were we talking about?" Fred looked really pained now, just like Louis and James. I had mercy with them and slid Fred a parchment with the answer. He gave it Louis who looked briefly at it.

"We talked about how important it is to do the right wand motion, because when you do it wrong, it could mean your death in a life or death situation." Louis piped out. Professor looked taken aback.

"Oh, okay. But I don't want you to talk in here. If you have questions just ask me." And with that she turned back to the blackboard to write something down.

"Thanks! You saved our asses!" Fred grinned at me. I tried to smile but failed miserably.

"No problem, guys. Compartment-buddies have to keep together." As a look of realisation crossed the boys' faces I couldn't hold back a scowl. I mean, I am used to not get noticed, but it's hard that not even in school I was being seen.

"You were there. You were just so quiet we kind of forgot you." I raised an eyebrow at James.

"That's really nice to say." He blushed and tried to explain it to me. Thanks to Louis he didn't have to.

"But I don't understand how we could. I mean this hair is really unique." I just nodded and looked back to the blackboard were Professor Venton was writing our homework down.

"If you need help with the lock, I could break it. I know how to do it." I didn't look at them. Why did I just say that? I mean do I really want to help them? People who forgot who I was? But I said it and I couldn't take it back. As if they want help from a shy little girl.

"That would be perfect!" They weren't even angry that I'd overheard their conversation.

"We have to do it now. We have History but my dad told me that our professor is a ghost. He won't notice if we are not there." I looked back at them. Skipping a class on my first day of classes? This was not the person I wanted to be. I wanted to be the child parents were proud of. But they didn't notice me when I was nice, so why not? And just this morning during the rounds I swore myself that I didn't want to be the person at home.

"Sure." I shook their hands and after the class was dismissed we made our way to the first floor. I kind of lead them because twice they wanted to go on the wrong stairs and once they tried to go through a wall which James claimed would be a secret passageway. Needless to say, he and Fred ran against said wall and Louis and I laughed our heads of. As we finally made our way to the office, I saw a list with forbidden things on it. In just two seconds I knew what it said.

The boys looked expectantly at me and I fished a hairpin out of my mass of hair. I turned it so that it would be perfect to pick the lock. After one minute I got it and we sneaked into the office. It was stuffy and everywhere where parchments with crimes from before us. I didn't even know what they were searching for, but as Louis made a little victory dance I knew they found whatever it was. He pushed me out of the door and we crept up to the History of Magic classroom. But before I could enter, Louis grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Do you want to help us playing the prank?" He looked quite hopeful.

"If you want..." My voice wasn't louder than a whisper, but they managed to understand what I said.

"Of course we do! You broke into the office of our ancient caretaker!" Louis laughed as Fred grabbed my arms and shook me.

"We need you!" I broke out of his grasp and looked at them. They all looked expectantly back.

"Ok, what do we do?" All of them broke into a grin. We can discuss it in History, we have like forty minutes left." We slipped into the classroom. Like Fred had said, our Professor just stood there and droned on about some ancient wars. We sat down at the last row and Fred showed me a parchment.

**The Beginning Prank**

What we need: Fireworks from Filch, the changing colour from Uncle George, a charm which makes food disappear and appear somewhere else.

1. Break into Filch's office

2. Convince the House Elves to let us put changing colour in the food

3. Find the charm

4. Set the Firework on fire at lunch

5. Charm the food to disappear from the plates and everything that they put on them will appear from the ceiling

I furrowed. That was a good plan. I looked up to the boys. They all looked so proud. I sighed.

"I could find a charm if you want me to."

James grinned. "That's perfect. Do you know how we could convince them?"

"Maybe, but I have to go now. It will take a while to find the right charm. You'll cover me up in Transfiguration, ok?" Fred nodded enthusiastically but Louis didn't look too happy.

"What should we say?"

"You are the pranksters. Something will come to your mind. You could give me the colour too. If I am out of class I can do this one too." As James handed me the colour I slipped out of class again. After a short walk to the library I was in the charms section. I found a few books where the charm could be in and brought them to a table. I looked them through and after half an hour I found the charm I would need: Exis Appareat Cibum. With that I put them back where I found them and ran to the kitchen. Danielle and Ellen, the troublemakers in the family, had talked about the portrait with fruits where you have to tickle the pear. The entrance was near the Hufflepuff common room. As I tickled the pear it laughed silently and turned into a door knob. I opened the door. In the middle of the kitchen I saw the four house tables and the teacher table in front of it. In the back of the kitchen where the most house elves were I could see steam coming from huge cooking pots. But before I could go to them, five house elves came to me.

"What can we do for you, Miss?" The smallest one with big grey eyes asked. I smiled at them.

"You know my friends and I thought it would be funny if we made a beginning prank. You know, to loosen up a little. And I have powder here. It will turn all of us a different colour. It isn't dangerous or anything. If you want I can show you." They looked a little surprised.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Miss." The same one said. Okay, that didn't work.

"Don't you hate it to be treated like servants? Don't you want to get a little revenge? It's in no way harmful to the students. We will all have a laugh and then after a while we will all turn back to normal." It wasn't the whole truth. The colour would stick for a whole day, but they didn't have to know that, right?

"Gringe can show the food, Miss."

I grinned. "Thanks Gringe!" When I came out of the kitchen I had completed both of my tasks. I looked at my clock. Transfiguration would start in five Minutes. I could still be there in time. I ran up the stairs and slipped into the room as the bell rang. All of the seats were occupied. But then I saw James waving in the back. I walked to them. They had saved me a seat. I sat down between James and Fred.

"Did you get it?" Fred asked excitedly. I nodded. They all cheered.

"Shush. In my class I don't want cheering. Is that clear?" We all looked up in shock. Our teacher had arrived. He was short and fat. His blue eyes were watery and the few hairs left were an ugly shade of brown. All in all, I could say I didn't like him a bit.

"I am Professor Lindan. This will be your first year of working and learning. If you don't want to play after my rules you can go. Now, did you all read the book I assigned for you?" My fellow Gryffindors were not very happy with him as our teacher.

"What is the charm for the food?" I jumped two meters in the air. I hate it to be so frightened.

"Yes Miss..." Professor Lindan thought I wanted to answer his question.

"Grey, but I don't want to answer you, Sir. I have a question myself." He looked angrily at me.

"First I want to hear my answer. Then you can ask yours." I nodded. As he asked one of the Ravenclaws we had class with I turned my head slightly to James.

"Yeah, I found it. And I persuaded the house elves. But don't you dare startle me like that again!" I hissed at him. Fred laughed silently. After hearing a small 'I'm sorry' I calmed down. The lesson was just boring. We talked about the books and how Lindan saved a village as he transformed lava into snow. When, finally, the bell rang I packed my stuff.

"I want a one foot parchment, why you should always be sure you can do it before you try it." This was just ridiculous. We made our way to the Great Hall. Fred fidgeted at the one side of me and James tousled his hair every half minute on my other side. Finally I grabbed the hands of both of them and held them down.

"Stop it! This is just a small prank. It's not like you never did it before. Right?"

"Well, this is our first prank without our Uncle George."

I sighed. This could be a total disaster. "Just let me do the charm with the food and you start the firework." They nodded and we parted at the entrance. The boys made their way to the back of the hall while I went to the middle of the hall. As I walked I drew my wand. I pointed it on the table besides me and muttered Exis Appareat Cibum. The food glowed shortly and I made my way to the end of the Gryffindor table. But before I could made it there I was pulled down on Fred's lap.

"Really now, Fred? Couldn't you just have said: Hey George, come sit down here? Do you really had to do that?" He laughed and released his hold on my wrist. I pushed myself in between him and a girl (who wasn't really happy about it) while Louis and James sat across from us. "When will the fireworks start?"

Fred wanted to answer but in this moment the rockets started to light themselves and flew through the air. A few laughed and I saw even Professor Venton smile. As the fireworks died out, Professor McGonagall stood up. But before she could say a thing she turned purple. Now everyone laughed. It was just a comical sight. The strict Headmistress, purple! Then there was a scream, the students just saw that all of them had turned into an interesting colour. There was mint green, bright orange, silver, gold, red, brown, blue. Every colour you could imagine.

"Who did this?" McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. Everyone went silent.

"I want to know who this was!" We didn't dare to look at us. I just stared shocked at our Professor.

"If I find out who this was...!" She didn't have to end the sentence. We all knew it wouldn't be pleasant. As the students calmed down. They tried to eat the food on their plates. But as they touched it with their forks food disappeared. Students were confused and then started filling the plates again. But now the food disappeared immediately. I filled innocently my plate with food and played shocked when it was gone. After just one minute the hall was once again loud and filled with shouts. Then one of the students saw the dark cloud appear in the middle of the hall.

"What is that?"

"Why is it so dark?"

"What happened?" Questions were asked but no one knew the answer except for us. I looked questioningly at Louis.

"Do you know what that is?" I never knew I was such a good actor. But before he could answer, the cloud exploded. Everyone was splattered with the food they filled on their plates before. Now hell broke loose. A few students screamed but most of them just laughed. We four couldn't hold it anymore and laughed with the others. McGonagall tried to get our attention but now a food fight had started. Nobody was clean after we all had to clean the Great Hall and trudged to our respective common room. All of them just talked about our prank. The most of them found it hilarious but a few were just grumpy and said this was a bad thing to do. The teacher couldn't find out who did this prank but said if they found out they would get detention. Nobody suspected that it would be a first or second year. As we came into the room we walked to a corner. James and I sat down on a couch while Louis and Fred both got a chair. The first time since we were in the Great Hall we looked at each other. We broke down in laughter. I leaned on James and Fred fell down the chair. After what felt like an hour (it was just 15 minutes) we could finally stop.

"This was so cool! We have to do it again!" I nodded in agreement. I'd never felt so carefree. It was perfect.

"If anybody could listen." We looked up. Professor Longbottom stood in the entrance.

"As a result to the prank this lunch, the teachers agreed on free afternoon and you're all going to eat in here." We all looked at him in shock. Had they just grounded us?

"Does that mean we are like... grounded?" A student from the back shouted.

"Yes, that is what we agreed." That isn't too bad, is it? I looked at my partners in mischief.

"I don't think this is too bad. I mean we all could get extra homework or something." James just spooked my thoughts out aloud. All of us nodded in unison.

"Then I will wish you all a good night."

"Night, Neville!" Longbottom turned to Fred and sighed.

"Good night, Frederick." Louis, James and I all laughed at the face from Fred. He just scowled at us.

"I think we should plan our next prank for tomorrow!" Louis sighed.

"Really guys, wasn't that enough?" Fred shook his head.

"We agreed on a WEEK of pranks. Not just the second day!" James nodded.

"I never even agreed to this!" I got up. "Then I will let you plan. It was fun to work with you guys. We will see each other tomorrow." As I went up to go, James pulled me down on his lap. I mean, really? Is today 'Hey, why don't we all pull George on our laps!'-day? Brilliant.

"I think something is wrong with you. Do you think you can just shove me around like you want?"

James looked genuinely sorry. I pushed myself in my old spot and looked at him.

"What do you even want?"

He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I wanted to say that you can't just go. You are our fourth member in the Prankster group." He said it so proudly, as if it would be an honour to be part of this group, which had a really stupid name.

"Prankster group? Really now? What is that for a name? Did you come up with the name when you were seven?" They looked sheepishly at me.

"Seriously? You invented it at the age of seven?" I laughed.

"Hey! My parents loved this name."

"They probably found it very cute!" It was so easy to tease them.

"Do you have a better name?" I thought about it.

"Wasn't your grandfather a marauder?"

"Yes, but we don't call us like them. That would just be too childish." I raised an eyebrow.

"More childish than Prankster Group." James hastily added.

"And why don't we just translate it to Latin? Then you would be the Praedators." They looked at my head as if there was growing a second one.

"If you don't like it you do-..."

"We love it!"

"It's perfect!"

"We are the Praedators!" They all talked at once. I chuckled.

"But you are a member of the Praedators! You invented us!"

I thought about it. It couldn't be too bad. I mean I would have friends.

"Sure thing, so to the plan for tomorrow."


	4. A Family Encounter

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

I hope you will like this chapter. I know it is short but I will update soon again.

And thank you to **locklisskeys** who has this story marked as one of her favourites!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Family Encounter**

After two months I and the boys were good friends. We did good pranks but all of them could be better. Usually the boys would wait so we could go together to eat breakfast, but this Saturday was different. Today were the Quidditch try-outs. My friends thought they could make it on the team and went early to breakfast. As I reached the last flight of stairs, I slipped and stumbled into someone.

"Sor..." I started to say but I got interrupted.

"What do you want?" I looked up to see Fiona and the twins and swallowed.

"Hey. How are you?" They didn't even bother to answer.

"Why the haste?" Danielle asked with malice in her voice. I didn't want to look in their eyes but did it anyway. All I saw was hatred.

"Well, don't you want to answer us?" This time Ellen spoke. I took a deep breath. They can't just treat me like that.

"I'm on my way to meet my friends in the hall. So if you were so kind to let me through?" All of them laughed.

"You have friends? Who are they? The dust flakes on the floor?" I tried my hardest not to cry but I was about to. I looked down at my shoes.

"No." I was the same shy girl I'd sworn I would never be again. But my sisters just had to make a few bad comments, and everything I'd found in the last two months -friends, peace, happiness- were washed away and they could bring me down in two minutes.

"Hey, George! There you are, we thought maybe you ditched us! You know today will be the try-outs. Don't you want to cheer for us?" James, Fred and Louis had appeared. The latter swung an arm over my shoulders.

"Don't you like us anymore, Georgie dearest?" I laughed at Fred antics. They made me feel so much better. Then they saw my sisters who looked confusedly at them.

"Who are you?" James blurted out. He looked at my face and in my eyes and could see the unshed tears. He turned angry.

"And what did you do to her?!" Now Louis and Fred looked at me, saw my sad attire and Fred moved, together with James, to stand in front of me.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked bravely.

"We are her best friends, and anyone who makes her cry will have to face our pranks!" Fred said proudly. I smiled at them. In this moment I knew they really liked me. Before, I thought maybe they just liked to keep me around because I was good at charms.

"We have the misfortune to be related to her." Ellen spat out. My shoulders slumped in defeat. Now the boys were really angry.

"Maybe you have the same blood but she don't belong to you anymore. She is now a member of the best family in the world: The Potter and Weasley family." James sounded so sincere I looked at him in astonishment. Did he really mean that? They looked one last time intimidatingly at my sisters and pulled me out of the castle. As I was sure the girls couldn't see me anymore I started to cry. I cried because of how mean they were, how they could make me feel worthless. But above all I cried because I had the best friends in the whole world. James stopped and hugged me, Fred and Louis followed suit and there we stood, hugging each other in the middle of the Court Yard. Never had I felt so safe. They didn't say a word, we just stood there where everybody could see us (well more like the boys because I was so small I barely reached their shoulder).

In this moment our bond was stronger than anything. Of course, I had to tell them what really happened, but it wasn't as hard as I'd thought. Since then, we were best friends. Then, when the Christmas holidays came, I was invited to spend it with the Potters. I got my own room and met Albus and Lily. Both of them became good friends to me and I was really happy. Mr and Mrs Potter insisted that I'd call them Harry and Ginny, and I learned to call them that after a long lecture from Harry who said that when he heard Mr Potter he felt like one of his old teachers wanted to lecture him.


	5. Arrival, Again

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Thanks for the second person who has this as their fav. one! I want to thank locklisskeys and Loyal until the end! And I would appreciate Reviews! Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrival… again **

Four years later:

"Hey! Georgie! We have to go now if we want to catch the train!"

I groaned. James could be so excited about nothing. Sometimes he remembered me of the eleven-year-old boy who I became best friends with. The holidays I spent with him in his parents' house, but of course we would often visit the Burrow where we would meet Louis and Fred. It was like we all were meant to be together. But before I could end my train of thoughts, I was rudely interrupted by James. He jumped on my bed and I flew down the other side.

"James! That hurt!" I had fallen down on my butt. He just laughed. So much for best friends! I stood up and saw him lying on my bed laughing so hard, tears were pouring down his face.

"You... should have... seen your face!"

"Great that my pain is amusing for you!"

Before he could answer I hit him with my pillow. As I drew back for another blow he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down on his chest. I couldn't even say anything before he rolled over so I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me. He saw that I wanted to kick him so he pinned down my legs. I was bound so good by his body that I couldn't even lift a finger. So I just scowled at him. He grinned his typical lopsided smile.

"Na na na, it isn't very nice to kick people!"

I glared at him.

"Oh, Georgina, don't be so mean. I just wanted you to wake up! We have to be on the train in one hour!" My eyes opened wide at this. I never slept so long. Normally I would be awake at six in the morning. Now that I thought about it I'd felt unusually tired last night.

"What did you put in my food, James Sirius Potter?" He knew that I was angry. I usually just called him James like everybody (If I'd want to annoy him I called him Jam. It was the nickname Lily made up when she was six and discovered strawberry jam. It was also the nickname Minnie referred to in our first year) but when I said his full name he knew he was in trouble.

"And didn't I say I don't want you to call me Georgina?" He let me go and stood up. Since he didn't answer my question I poked him in his navel. He was very ticklish there. It was just a threat about what would happen if he wouldn't answer me. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You know, Fred dared me to put some of the sleeping powder we invented in your food. And well, I didn't want him to think that I'm afraid of you."

I just glared at him. He made himself smaller and tried to cover up his ticklish spots. I knew exactly where they were. It's a good thing to be so close to someone that he knew everything about you and vice versa. I gave him a last scowl and then stood up. James slipped out of the room. He was lucky that I had packed yesterday! I sighed and rubbed my arms. Since my birthday I'd always get goose bumps whenever James touched me. I moved the thoughts to the darkest corner of my mind and changed into my school robes. I didn't want to change in the train. I ran the stairs down to see the rest of the family sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning, George! Why did you sleep so long? Aren't you normally awake at seven?"

"Morning, Ginny. Actually, I go up at six, but one of your sons thought that it would be funny if I'd sleep in on the day we had to go back to school!"

Ginny turned to James. "James why did you pull a prank on this poor girl? Isn't it enough that you have detention every week when you are at school?"

James glared at me. "George has the same detention rate as me! She plays the pranks with me, Fred and Louis."

I looked in sheer horror at him, but on the inside I had to stifle my laughter. Ginny knew, of course, that I was as bad as her son, but we had agreed that we wouldn't let James know that the letters the school would send to my family when something big happened actually went to the Potters. Ginny had made sure of that the first time I spent my holidays with them. James knew, of course, of my family situation. That was the reason why he'd tried so hard to get me to stay the holidays with him.

"It doesn't matter. Did you pack, George?" I nodded and put some eggs on my plate. When I was finished five minutes later, we put our trunks in the car and Harry drove out of the garage.

"Do you have everything? Robes, books, glasses, animals?"

"Oh no!" James and I cried out.

"I forgot my glasses!"

"I forgot Fluffy!"

"WHAT!? How could you forget your dog? And how could you forget your glasses, James? You can't see a thing without them." Lily screeched. Fluffy is my dog. He's a giant, black dog which looks like the one Harry met in his first year. Of course, he doesn't have three heads. I got him on my fourteenth birthday, and he wasn't even one year old but he could already reach my waist, but of course it wasn't that hard. I mean, I was only like 155cm tall!

"I don't know, but we have to get him!"

Harry turned and James and I ran to the house, where we got his glasses and Fluffy. Lily and Albus just looked desperate. As we finally made it to the station it was 10:45. Harry charmed our trunks small and put them in his pocket, and we ran through the wall. Ginny hugged us and we promised not to do too much mischief. As if. We had already planned our Beginning Week Pranks. Harry enlarged our trunks and we jumped on the train. James and I searched for Fred and Louis while Albus and Lily made their way to the Slytherins. James was shocked when first Albus than Lily got sorted in the House of the Snakes. I soothed him and the enmity between the houses got a lot less after that. While James was on my one side Fluffy guarded the other one. Lots of people pressed themselves against the wall so they don't have to touch my dog. But they didn't know that he couldn't hurt a fly. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a compartment and on a lap. Fluffy didn't like that too much and started to growl. I turned my head to see who my capture was and saw Fred grinning down on me. He and James had grown a lot over the years. Both were now more than a head taller than me. As Fred saw Fluffy he grinned. Of course he knew him. He, Louis and James thought it would be the perfect present for me. The small and shy girl having a giant dog which could protect her.

"Hello Fluffy!" He stroked him and I looked up to see James came inside and he put our trunks on the rack. Then he sat down next to Louis who smiled as a greeting.

"Why where you so late?" James laughed.

"Our Georgie here forgot Fluffy." Louis and Fred looked at me and laughed. I was pushed down from Fred's lap and landed on the ground. And again I landed on my butt.

"Why do you all have to push me on the floor today?!" James laughed at this and pulled me up and down on his lap. I sighed. All of the boys made this a usual thing to pull me on their lap. Even Louis did this from time to time. They liked to protect me from the bad things in the world. But I wasn't defenceless. Oh no. Ginny taught me the Bat Bogey Hex in the summer between First and Second year. And because of my memory skill I knew more hexes and charms than most of the teachers. But the guys liked that most of the students thought of me as a girl who can't hurt a fly. As Louis and Fred finally calmed down I tried to speak but James cut me off.

"Of course she wasn't the only one who forgot something. I forgot my glasses." And with that the two broke down again. I sighed, got up from James lap and felt slightly colder. But I ignored that and sat down next to Fred. Fluffy came to me and put his head on my knees.

"Why would you do this? You can't see a thing without them!" Fred managed to get out between is laughter. James grinned.

"The girls say without it they can look in my "perfect hazel eyes"" Of course they laughed just harder. All three of them got girls who would do anything to claim that they kissed one of them. Maybe it was because they all looked so attractive. Louis with his blonde hair which fell in his ice blue eyes. He was smaller than Fred and James but not too small. Fred had the golden tanned skin which his red hair clashed nicely. And James. I mean they are all like my brothers but James is a little different. He and Fred were both on the Quidditch team and both of them were beaters. And with the training came muscles. James was just attractive. His black hair looked always as if he just jumped down the broom, his lopsided grin could make any hearts melt and his hazel eyes where through his glasses more intensive.

"Shouldn't they like you like you really are? I mean really James you are blind as a mole without them." He sighed.

"Yeah you're right. Like always." I smiled.

"So boys do you got everything for the pranks?" And with that we planned till the train reached Hogsmead. Like always we waited till we took the last carriage and planned some more. As we made our way to the Gryffindor table I could see that they left seats available for us four. We were something like famous. Of course the boys liked the attention but I was shy against the common believe. Just with my new family I was myself. I didn't really like all of this but my best friends managed to get me out of the most things that involved public distraction. And of course because I am the best with charms.

The Praedators got famous in the end of our first year were we played a prank on the teachers the last day of the school year. At the end of the prank we let down a banner were we wrote down: The Praedators, we are here to bring life in this castle. As if on cue we all stood up and bowed to the students. I tried to hide first but James and Fred dragged me in the middle of them. Since then all of the school knew the Praedators. We sat down at the table and watched the Sorting. Like every year Fred and James whined how long they would take and that they wanted food. Louis and I watched it interest. I clapped for everyone. It doesn't matter to me which house they belong. If they are nice to me I am nice to them. Of course lots of the girls don't really like me because of my tight bond with Louis, Fred and James. But Fred's twin sister Roxanne got them of my back. She is the only girl in my year I can do something with. She is a lot like Fred and played lots of pranks with us. Lots of the Weasley/Potter girls I like. But I think I like Lily the most. She is like a sister to me. I protect her and courage her. Like the first week where James wouldn't speak with her because she got sorted in Slytherin. I convinced him that it would be ridiculous to fight about something like that and told Lily not to apologize for who she was. In the end James said he was sorry.

As the Hat had all kids sorted. McGonagall stood up.

"I don't want to hold back your meal. So good appetite!" The food appeared and Fred and James shoved lots of it on their plates. I looked amused. It's actually really disgusting but you got used to it. So sadly that sound. After the guys couldn't eat any more crumb and McGonagall made her usual speech (which involved lots of pointed looks at us like when she talked about the forest, where we spent accidently a week-end and the forbidden articles) we headed up to the common room. We trailed after the first years and after us came the admirers from the boy. As James and Fred linked arms with me I could hear angry bickering behind us.

"Do you have to make me the target of them? I don't like being pestered by them in the dorm!" Both of them stopped in their tracks, but I wasn't aware of that and continuing walking and got pulled back and fell on my butt. Again. I scowled at the boys which looked confused on me down.

"Why do you have to let my fall down on my butt? It kind of hurt!" James packed my hand and pulled me up again.

"They bother you? Why?" Could they really be so daft?

"Because they are envious and jealous. We spend lots of time with George and the girls don't like having some other chick in our middle." First I smiled at Louis who got it but as he said I was just a chick I glared. He noticed what he said and added hastily.

"But you aren't just a chick you are our best friend! It's just I overheard a conversation where they called you that!" But before I could answer Fred jumped in. They do that a lot. Cutting me off. That's why I had secretly 'trained' them. So all of them could read my face expression.

"Why should they be jealous? I mean none of us like her." I raised an eyebrow at that point and he hastily corrected himself like Louis. "As in romantically. You are our best friend George!" As we made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady I noticed that James hadn't let go of my hand. I smiled. Every time he would do such things like holding my hand, touching me or just even look at me I fell this weird feeling in my stomach. We sat down on the couches and planned our 'Welcome Back Pranking Week'.


	6. Beginning Prank Week, First Prank Day

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

I want to thank my first reviewer. He/She is a guest but thanks! Here is my next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beginning Prank Week, First Prank Day**

As my alarm clock ringed I jumped out of the bed and turned it off. I pulled on my school robes and sneaked my way down the girl's dorm and up to the boys. I opened the door to the 5th dorm and slid in. My eyes didn't take long to adjust to the dim light and I could see my best friend laying on their beds. They were the only boys in their dorm where I had to sleep with 4 other girls. I looked at my clock. I got a new one from James which looked like a Bludger. If I would hit the ball with the bat which was on the necklace it would made my clock work again. It was a routine I had to do in the morning like running. I made my way through the clothes which were scattered among the floor. I mean seriously, how do they get so much stuff on the floor in just one night? First I woke up Fred. He was the easiest but he needed the longest time in the bathroom. I walked to him and shook him.

"Fred you have to wake up! We have to get our plan in motion." He jumped out of the bed and in the bathroom. The first few times he did this I was scared behind believe but it's the only way that he got out of the bed. Otherwise he would stay in bed for another hour. Next was Louis. You just had to call him softly and he would stir and in five minutes he would get up. James was the worst of them. As I shook him and said his name he just turned around. Louis was up now and I could hear him and Fred fighting about who would get the shower first. Climbing over a mountain of clothes I got to the side James had rolled on. I grabbed his shoulders and this time I didn't shake nice. All I got out of him was a snort and from the one moment to another he packed my waist and pulled me flash against his chest. Under his blanket I could see his bare chest. I got these damn goose bumps again and shivered. In his half-awake status James was in, he tightened his grip and snuggled his face in my hair. I blushed.

"James! Let me go!" I pushed at his chest and he just sighed. Why do the guy think they can do everything they want? I have to learn to defend myself against bigger persons. As I heard a gasp I saw over James shoulder and saw Fred standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He looked really shocked. What did he thought we did? Having a nice snogging session in James' bed? I snorted at that thought. He was my best friend! I could never do this with him.

"Do you just want to stand there and looking at me like a fish? Or would you get that ass of yours in motion and help me out here? His grip is bloody tight!" That made him grin. Against all thoughts I had a colourful mouth. Finally after 5 minutes which included Fred wrestling James' arms from my waist and having James grabbing Fred like he did with me. And me saving his ass this time. We finally gotten him awake as I shot water with my wand in his face. He jumped out of the bed and as Louis made his way out of the bathroom he made it in.

"Well this is a good start for the new year!" I said sarcastically.

"I mean we don't have to worry about Voldemort like your parents did. Nooo! We have James who is apparently a sleep hugger who could all choke us to death because he love us so much. This is so much better than old Voldy."

"Thanks that you care so much, Georgina!" I turned around and saw a fully dressed James in front of me and grinning like a mad man.

"You just didn't know that I could strangle you even if I was asleep. Is it hard to be so small and helpless?" He asked in a sweet voice. I just stared at him in shock. Oh how I hated it when people making fun of my height. I glared at him and without further explanations I jumped on him. He was so shocked that he fell down with me straddling his waist. Now it was my time to look smug. And before he could just turn us around so he was on top, I bound him with invisible strings which were connected with my wand.

"What did you wanted to say? That you are sorry? Well of course you couldn't know it better because you are just a boy and furthermore James Sirius Potter. Clueless, arrogant, an idiot and the stupidest boy in the world when it comes to understand people."

"But that's why you love me!" I gave him my 'You are joking right?' look.

"Good, good you are the best of us all! Now unleash me so we can get the plan in position." I released him and then realised that Louis and Fred had already left. James and me found them in the common room snoring. As we woke them up we walked together to the corridor which you had to take to get of the castle. Today was the 2th September and a Saturday. The weather was good too, so the most students would go out and enjoy the rest of the summer. And we build on that. Fred and I stood in the middle of said corridor and were very concentrated. I had found a special charm which was perfect for the prank we wanted to play. But it was a lot of work so I picked the best of the three to assist me. And Fred had won. He would do the easy charm around the hard one. As I finally got it right. I was so exhausted that I could barely lift my foot leave alone climbing the whole stairs. Louis noticed how tired I was and gave me a piggy bag. I laughed at the sight of the student which arose early and leaned my head on his shoulder. So relaxed I fell asleep.

"Georgie! We have to get down to the hall to get breakfast!" I opened my eyes to see James' face just five centimetres away. I shrieked and tried to go away from him. Which I managed but I hadn't notice that I had my head in his lap and we were sitting (in my case laying) on a couch in the common room. And with my attempt to go so far away from James I had fallen down on my bum again. I should invent pants were a pillow is sewed in the back of it, so when you fall down it wouldn't hurt so much. It appears I fell on mine quite often. James of course were again laughing. It is so nice to know that they had fun when I hurt myself. I huffed and folded my arms before my chest.

"Ok, if you are finish with your laughing then we could go down." In the Great Hall we met Louis and Fred.

"Ah is sleeping beauty finally awake?" But before I could answer him a voice behind me spoke.

"Rather sleeping ugly. I mean just look at the ugly shade of your hair. It looks like your head is bleeding! And that you get yourself silver strains in it? Who had that stupid idea that THAT would look good?" I saw Fred and James stiffened and knew before I turned around that it would be Stephanie Lee, daughter of Cho Chang and Ling Lee. She was one of the In-girls which lived in my dorm. I looked at the pretty blonde before me. I couldn't help it but compare her with myself. She was tall. Almost 177. She had long blonde hair to her waist where I had cut it on my birthday this year with the help of Rose. Now they would barely reach my neck. Stephanie had dark blue eyes where my eyes couldn't decide if they were green, grey or brown with silver points in them. She had very big assets where mine couldn't be seen through the baggy clothes. In addition she had designer dresses and shoes and I just wore the second hand things because I hadn't lots of money. I would work in the summer holidays in a village near the Potter House. They had offered me to pay for me but I couldn't be rely on their help all the time.

"Well Lee, we like natural girl's more than false platinum blonde bimbos, who can't eat more than an apple because they are so afraid that they would be too fat for the society. And wear so much make-up that you can't see the person behind it because the person is too afraid to be herself. We like George because she is herself and not just a doll that anybody can move around." Fred had a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Well I don't have a name that sounds like a guy and I don't let me push around. She," and she pointed with her perfect manicured finger on me, "is just a disgrace to the girl in general! At least I have breasts and boys actually like me to snog with me and don't just see me as another guy friend." I looked down. She was right. Never had I asked out or even got a look from guys. As I turned my head I could hear her snicker and she walked away with her hips swinging. I felt an arm around my shoulder but refused to look up.

"She is a stupid bitch! Sorry for the language, but who the bloody hell is she thinking she is. Strutting around as if this all would belong to her!" Of course I felt gratitude to them but they didn't know how hard it is to be overlooked for their whole life. I didn't like self-pity but sometimes it felt good to just whine around. But the guys would probably just get Lily or Rose, because they hated it when some girl cried. Taking a deep breath I pushed the unshed tears away and looked with a smile up to them.

"I think we have our goal for a prank these day!" Louis and Fred laughed and began talking about how much fun this prank would be. But James wouldn't let go of my shoulder and just looked me in the eyes. I shuddered at his intense look. But I just shook my head a little as a no and he nodded and start eating while talking to the guys. But he never put his arm back down.

"We should go outside, what do you think?" Louis said and we all nodded enthusiastic and made our way to the corridor we had charmed before. We could hear people shouting and as we went around the corner we saw more than twenty people in the short corridor and how they run to one side to the other. We just stepped in and tried to make our way to the doors. Which wasn't so easy because the charm I had made earlier caused that everyone would to the opposite to that what he wanted to do. So when you made a step to the left you would made a step to the right. All you have to do is concentrating hard on making the exact opposite. So I made a step backwards and got forwards. We all made our way through the students which were desperate to know what was happening. As a fourth year saw us he started to scream.

"What did you do? Why can't we just go outside?" I remembered him. He was actually a nice bloke but he was just very strict with the rules. But he achieved that everyone turned around and looked at us.

"You were this?"

"What is that for a charm?"

"You are brilliant!"

"How do we get out?"

"How long did you plan this?"

"What is going on?" This particular voice belonged to the one and only Minerva McGonagall who was standing in the entrance of the corridor and behind her where more than fifty students among them the whole Weasley clan.

"We didn't do a thing, Mam. We are just here through a coincidence. We just wanted to enjoy this nice summer day." Minnie just raised an eyebrow and looked at us sternly. She made her way in to the corridor and several people who were stuck with us screamed at her to 'Don't go in the passageway of the devil.' At this we couldn't hold the laughter back and laughed so hard that we toppled over and fell on each other. Minnie was now in here to and she wasn't happy that she couldn't go normally. As the students behind her saw that they all stormed in the packed hall.

We had to remove the charm because none of the teacher could explain how we did that. We lost 10 points for the prank but I got 30 from Flitwick because he had never seen such a strong charm. All day the school buzzed about our prank and we were proud of that.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and I would like a review. Just a 'That is great' or 'You should work on...' is enough! Thanks!


	7. Beginning Prank Week, Second Prank Day

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

I am really sorry that I didn't update earlier but our internet broke down. I know, I know, bad excuse but it is true. I hope you are still out there and I hope you like this chapter. As sorry gift I will update another chapter. Enjoy! And thanks to **locklisskeys,** **Loyal untill the end** and **xxAimzT** who have this story as a favorite and also thanks to **Marianne** **16** who follows this story. And of course thanks for the guest reviews and for all you who read this story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Beginning Prank Week, Second Prank Day**

For Sunday we had planned a prank where everyone could participate. As the day before I woke the guys and we made our way to the great hall. Louis had made a banner which we would sent in with ten owls. We split up and I made my way to the Slytherin Common Room. I was the one of the group who could sneak around and even Ms Norris wouldn't see me. I had waited the last night till one of the Slytherins went in and said the password. I had remembered it and was now standing in the middle of the green and silver room. I lifted my wand and whispered a few spells. After fifteen minutes I made my way back up and met Fred who came from the Hufflepuff Common Room. We walked together up and went in the Entrance Hall. After just five minutes the other two joined us. I looked at them.

"Which corridors do you think we should take?" Fred asked and we thought for a moment.

"I think the corridor to the library, the Grand Stairs, here and outside by the lake."

We all nodded to the suggestion from Louis and again we split up. I made my way to the stairs with Fred. James remained in the Entrance Hall and Louis made his way to the lake. Fred climbed the stairs while I started to work. This time it was really long. Fred, James and Louis were standing beside me and added a few things. As I finally finished we went up to our dorms. This time we all climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I shared a bed with James and we all were asleep under seconds.

I stretched myself and snuggled closer to the warmth on my side. I heard a content sigh and smiled. My pillow was moving and smelled strangely familiar. Knowing that we should go down I exhaled. I didn't want to lose this feeling of safety. But before I could bring myself to stand up an arm snaked his way around my waist and I became aware that the moving pillow the chest from James was. I gasped and went stiff like a board. He didn't seem to mind because he just pressed me to his side.

"Just a little more George." He murmured in my ear and I shivered at his hot breath on my ear and face. He smelled like mint and chocolate.

"James, let me go! We have to stand up!" He didn't even moved one centimetre. So I tried to push his arm which laid around my waist away.

"Come on Georgie. It's so comfortable. Please just five minutes!" I tried to lift my head to see if the boys were in here. The empty beds indicated that they were down stairs. Raising my head to my living pillow I saw James eyes closed and a smile on his face. After collecting the pro and cons if I want to go up or sleeping a little more I decided to just relax for a bit.

What felt like minutes, were actually two hours as we made our way down to breakfast. We got up at 5 o'clock this time and went to bed at 7 o'clock. So now it was 9. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the other two members of the Praedators.

"Where were you? We went down hours ago!" Fred announced while stuffing my plate full of good stuff. The years in Hogwarts had made me a little rounder but it was better than before. With my family I was always looking sick and was very thin. The boys had made it they're task that I would have a healthy weight.

"It was just 15 minutes." Louis murmured.

"It were probably the longest 15 minutes from your life right? Having Fred alone?" I said laughing at Fred who act like he was heartbroken.

"Oh how could you! I am perfectly fine to be alone with. I was kind and did everything little Louise wanted from me!" He exclaimed loudly so that lots of people turned around. I blushed and looked down.

"HOW COULD YOU!" James screamed at his best friend. He and Fred were standing now and they both were extremely loud.

"IT'S REALLY EASY!" Fred yelled back.

"HOW COULD HE WHAT?" Louis asked in the pause standing too.

"HE MADE HER UPSET!" James was angry now. All the First Years gaped openly but the older students just sat back and watched. Out of my eyes I even saw people betting on us.

"I WOULDN'T MAKE HER UPSET! SHE IS MY TRUE LOVE! THE ONE AND ONLY!" Fred yelled back.

"WHAT? SHE IS MY TRUE LOVE!" Louis and James both said. I was blushing so hard that my head had the same colour than my hair. I don't like it when the boys did that but it was quite funny.

"OH THAT'S ENOUGH!" Louis yelled and pulled his wand. Fred and James had theirs out too. They all waved their wands at the same time and people were actually scared know. What they didn't know was that they had changed their wands to the fake one from Uncle George. James wand exploded and he was now holding a fish, while Fred had a rubber chicken and Louis a rabbit in their hands. They jumped on the table and began to fight with their animals. The hall erupted in laughter and I even saw Minnie had to fight a smile. But I had enough.

"GUYS!" I cried out. All eyes were now on me and I asked myself how stupid I actually was but firstly it was too late and secondly one look in James eyes I know I had to do this.

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING?" I heard a whisper somewhere behind me.

"Oh shit. She is really pissed now." I tried my hardest to stifle my laughter.

"HOW COULD YOU BEGIN A FIGHT WITHOUT ME?!" And with that I pulled my fake wand out and jumped on the table. With that we all fought and the students laughed at us. I grinned. This was the best feeling ever. I didn't have to worry what the others thought because I had my friends. As we fought we danced on the table around and I missed the board. Stumbling I fell down and in the lap from Logan Thomas. He grinned at me and I blushed.

"Sorry for that. I am a little clumsy." He just smiled at me.

"Hey I don't mind having a beautiful girl falling on me. How would it be if you go out with me on the next Hogsmead week-end? Just if you want of course." I smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"That would be great." I answered his question and with a last smile I stood up and walked back to the boys who had stop fighting when Fred had stepped in a bowl of scrambled eggs. They were discussing something. I sat down beside Fred and I looked at them expectantly.

"Do you want to start the prank now?" I asked and they turned to me.

"Where were you? In one moment we all fought and then you were gone." Louis asked with concern in his voice. I blushed.

"I stumbled from the table." I said quietly. Fred was the first who broke out in laughter. The other two followed quickly and as Fred nudged me in the side I began as well.

"So the prank?" Louis asked after five minutes. We all nodded and Fred waved his wand (this time the right one). With that the barriers which had hold the owls back broke down and the scandalized birds made their way to their owners. After the most of them were gone our owls made their way into the hall and they took all the attention. As the owls were at the end of the hall, James waved his wand and the banner stayed in the air. It said:

"Welcome back to a new year in the fabulous castle named HOGWARTS! The Praedators are proud to say that we have something special this year. We didn't liked our summer or winter and we thought why not making our own. So have fun discovering where we made our own WINTER, SUMMER, AUTUMN and SPRING!"

The hall went quiet and then:

"We HAVE to find them." And with that the whole students stood up and made their way to the entrance hall. Many gasps where heard. The Entrance Hall was a beautiful spring day. With cherry blossoms on the earth and flowers everywhere. We escaped and run up to the Gryffindor Tower where we got our sled and then we made our way to the stairs. The stairs were covered in snow and the corridors were iced. James and I and Fred and Louis shared a sled and then we screamed.

"HEY HOGWARTS. SOMETHING IS IN THE STAIRS!" We heard way down the students coming from the entrance hall and with that we pushed us down the stairs. It was amazing. The stairs were moving and we would jump through the air before we landed safely on other moving one. And like that we got down. Just two stairs were left but we didn't have enough speed to make the next jump. Louis and Fred had been started before us and were now down with the others but we drove over the edge and then we began falling. I didn't know what to do but James had apparently a plan because he got his wand out and screamed:

"Accio broom!" His broom sped towards him but I was still falling as he got on. I closed my eyes. At least James was save. But then he got me in the last second. He flew us down to the others and they were applauding. He bowed and I made a curtsey.

"How could you do something so stupid?!" I turned around expecting to see old Minnie but Neville ran towards us. He was white and looked really scared.

"Do you know what your parents would say to me, if something would happen to you? They would give me the fault because they thought I would look out for you. But you had to this, right? Would you explain why?" I swallowed.

"We are sorry Sir. But look nothing happened!" James tried to soothe him.

"But what if more students want to try that. I want you to remove all of your seasons!" My eyes got wide. This was a lots of work what we made.

"And what if we just putting a protective charm around the stairs? Everything that could be a thing to slide on we could... Like a barrier!" Professor McGonagall was standing now next to Neville. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that would be ok." She answered and I nodded and pulled my wand. After long five minutes I got the stupid charm. It was a hard on because it had to let humans trough it but I had to be exact with the object which couldn't be on the stairs. Professor Longbottom and Minerva looked at my expectantly.

"It should work now." I said. They nodded and Neville took the sled from Louis and Fred and went to the stairs. He got to the stairs but the sled was now before the barrier. Minnie smiled.

"That is impressive Ms Grey. It's a hard work." I grinned. Minnie smiled very rarely and a compliment was even more uncommon. James eyes got big.

"Was that a smile AND a compliment! Oh merlin George! This just happened to Hermione before." He exclaimed and hugged me tightly. Fred and Louis were hugging me too. I grinned my biggest grin until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"You don't give them detention, Mam?" My sister Fiona said. The guys got angry when they felt me stiffen.

"They got the whole stairs under snow. The corridor to the library is so windy, the smaller students have to crouch to get through it. The entrance hall got everyone with an allergy to sneeze and outside it's so hot we would have to get changed!" Because I didn't want to see the disappointment in the face of the teachers I closed my eyes.

"I didn't saw anyone sneezing, Ms Grey. And I don't think that the four here would hurt anyone except themselves." The boys had let go of me except for James who had his arm still around me.

"We made cushion charms on the corridor where autumn is and made an anti-allergy charm also. Why is it bad to have a hot day? We hadn't had the best summer and now you can swim in the Lake. And to the winter: nobody will get a cold from the snow and no one will be hurt because the snow is feather light for the snowball fights." I heard the calm voice from Louis. As I heard someone making an angry huff I had to open the eyes again. Fiona was red in the face from the suppressed anger.

"Then I think we can have this excellent charm work to stay this day. But tomorrow I want that it is gone. Ok?" Minnie asked and the boys and I nodded.

"Then I think enjoy your day!"

And that we did. We went ice skating in one of the corridors, went swimming in the lake, made a snowball fight, and got us swept through autumn and just laid in spring. The charm would stop working on midnight and we couldn't see my sister the whole day. It was a very nice day. But every nice day have to end. Mine ended a little earlier than the one from the guys. Because as I went up to my dorm Stephanie, Rachel Boot, Clarissa Linken and Victoria Patil waited for me. I opened the door and went over to my bed and got my things for the bathroom. I gave just a short glance at the four who sat on the bed from Vicki (she hate it when somebody called her that) and whispered quietly. After knocking at the room from the fourth years Rose opened me. I couldn't be in my own bathroom because the last time I was they put in all of my shampoo colour and my hair was green for the rest of the week. I didn't told the boys who it was and Rose said I could make me ready in their bathroom. I smiled at her.

"Hey Rosie!" She scowled at me but let me hug her.

"Thanks for..." But I couldn't end the sentence because Rose glared at me.

"What did I say last time?"

"I don't have to thanks every time." She smiled this time.

"Ok then. Come in. My roommates are talking about my cousins and how hot they are!" We shuddered. After I finished I hugged her one last time and climbed back to the fifth year dorm. Something was off. But I couldn't lay my finger on it and so I just went to my bed. We could sleep in because the prank had a timer. At 3 o'clock the charms around the Common Rooms we made yesterday before the other prank would be activated. And with that I went to sleep.


	8. Beginning Prank Week, Third Prank Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

As promised the other chapter! Thanks for reading and as always: A review is appreciated!

I hope you like that I changed the p.o.v. I will do that sometimes but not often. The most chapters will be in George p.o.v. Say what you think about it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beginning Prank Week, Third Prank Day**

James Point of View:

I woke up at 8 o'clock. Louis would be awake and Fred would stand up in 30 minutes. I stretched and noticed that it is nicer to wake up with George on my side. I smiled at that memory. With her I got the nice warm feeling inside me. After I got ready I made my way through the Common Room to get myself breakfast. On the Gryffindor table I could see Louis and Rose having a conversation and on the Slytherin table Al and Lily were sitting with Scorpius Malfoy and Linda Zabini. I made my way to my best friend and sat down next to him. As I put lots of food on my plate I wondered where George was. Normally she would be sitting here and waiting for us. We had classes today. First thing today would be History of Magic at 9 o'clock. I smiled that was perfect we could sleep a little in the lesson. Louis would make notes and George would just sit there and looking at the blackboard. Someone was sliding in the bench beside me and I turned to look who it was. Fred and George had arrived and Fred was sitting now on my left. I looked up to George who looked a little out of breath but otherwise she looked normally.

"Where were you? I thought you are awake at 6 o'clock." I asked her and filled her plate with the food.

"I was awake but you know also that I like to run in the morning and I had taken Fluffy with me and Hagrid was outside and we talked. As he said I had to head up I looked at my clock and saw that it was already late." She shrugged her shoulders and ate her breakfast. The owls had already arrived and she took the Daily Prophet from Rose and began to read.

"Hey! That is mine!" Rose said but George just looked over the paper stuck her tongue out and disappeared behind them again. My dear little cousin just sighed and got a book out.

After we were all ready we went to the classroom from Binns. During the two hours Fred and I tried to throw so many paper balls at the head from a Ravenclaw guy as much as possible. The next class was charms were Flitwick was expecting us.

"I want you to learn a few healing spells. In the O.W.L.s you will need them..." I didn't listened to him anymore. But George was sitting on the edge on her chair. I know she wanted to be a Healer. She would be the best I was sure. I remembered how we met her. In the train compartment she was so quiet that we totally forgot her. But after her help with Filches office and the prank I couldn't be without her anymore. She was so important to all of us. We were friends after the first prank but she was always so quiet at first. But the day were we got best friend was really clear in my mind.

Flashback:

The three of us were totally nervous. Today was the Try-Outs for our Quidditch team. We all wanted to make it and went down without George. As she wasn't down after 15 minutes we looked after her. We found her standing across from three girls who sneered down at her. Fred saw her first.

"Hey, George! There you are, we thought maybe you'd ditched us! You know today will be the try-outs. Don't you want to cheer for us?" Louis put his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't you like us anymore, Georgie dearest?" Fred said and she laughed. It wasn't her normal one. It was like she tried not to scare us. Well I was scared now. The three girls looked at us as we would jump them every moment.

"Who are you?" I asked them. I didn't liked the fact that George was not herself. I turned at her and saw unshed tears. Now I knew that something was wrong. I got angry. My mom always said I got the temperament from the Weasley side of the family.

"And what did you do to her?!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Louis and Fred looking at her too. Fred and I moved so that she was behind us.

"Who are you?" The smallest girl asked.

"We are her best friends, and anyone who makes her cry will have to face our pranks!" I rolled my eyes at the childish response from Fred but saw a smile on the face from George.

"We have the misfortune to be related to her." One of the older girls spat out. I could barely control my anger.

"Maybe you have the same blood but she don't belong to you anymore. She is now a member of the best family in the world: The Potter and Weasley family." I said proudly. Then the girls went away and I looked at her. She started to cry and I hugged her. Louis and Fred followed and we were a wall for the world. We exchanged a look. And we all were sure that we wouldn't want to see her cry again.

"James! Come we have to get to Potions! Or Professor Nott will give us detention and deduct points!" George had shaken me out of my memories. I nodded and followed her to the dungeon. Something was different with her. She had changed from the small and shy girl to a... well she was still small but she wasn't so shy anymore. Yesterday were she was fighting with us I thought that this was the best feeling ever. Seeing her smile so carefree was great. Potions went quickly over and soon we were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey George I wanted to ask if the date is still on." I choked on my food. WHAT! She had a date with Logan Thomas? I turned around to see her smile up at him. Something deep inside me went crazy as I saw the brat looking at her like she was some piece of meat. This wasn't good. And when did they agreed on a date? I saw over to Fred who looked like I was feeling.

"Of course. Did they have set a Hogsmead week-end already?" She asked and I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach.

"Well yeah in three weeks would be one. It's early this year isn't it?" I didn't want to hear her answer and turned out the conversation. As the scumbag was finally gone I turned to my best girl friend.

"You got a date?" Louis asked her.

"Yeah. I told you that I fell down the table?" We all nodded.

"Well I fell in the lap from Logan and he asked me out!" She looked so happy but that didn't soothed me.

"Why are you going out with him?!" I hissed at her. I didn't even know why I was so angry. But the look on her face made me mad.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM! HE IS A PLAYER!" I cried out. It was true he was as bad as me and Fred. She got angry too. The whole hall listened now.

"SO WHAT? YOU ARE A PLAYER TOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS I HAD TO FIGHT OFF BECAUSE YOU DUMPED THEM? HOW MANY TRIED TO ATTACK ME BECAUSE OFF YOU AND FRED? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE CRITICIZE HIM WHEN YOU ARE THE SAME! AND WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY ANYWAY?"

"I JUST DON'T WANT HIM TO GO OUT WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT TO BECOME ONE OF HIS SLUTS?!" I knew this was too much. She looked with hurt in her eyes at me.

"Why? James please. Please say me WHY THE BLOODY HELL I SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU CALL ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND A SLUT!" She got angry again. I couldn't answer her. I didn't even know why I was so angry.

"You know I thought you would be happy for me. This is my first date. And I will not let it get ruined because you have some sort of grunch against him. Best friends would be there for their friend. Even if they don't like it they would be there. And if something bad would happen. They would comfort each other. Maybe we aren't the friends I thought we were." And with that she went away. Louis and Fred gave me a dirty look and in this moment our prank started. The clothes from everyone changed. The Gryffindors wore Slytherin green and silver, while the Slytherins wore now gold and red. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had changed too. A banner came from the ceiling.

"HOUSE UNITY! We are one school let's behave like that!" It was the idea from George. She was always so peaceful and saw in everyone the best.

"Maybe we should first work on the peace in the own house." Fred said and with that my other best friends turned away and ran after George. I sighed and sat down, my head in my hands.


	9. Broken Friendships

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Well I am very happy to see that the story is getting off so good. I am grinning like a mad woman right now.

I have 5 followers and 5 persons have this story on their favorite. So thanks so much! A special thanks at** xxAimzT, locklisskeys, PopiAle, Newfoundshadowhunter** and **Loyal untill the end** for having it as a favorite and **Marianne** **16** and **Ana** **Terra** for following it. And of course a big thanks (again) to PopiAle for reviewing it so nicely. Thanks for the praise and I hope you like this chapter too. (I hope it is soon enough :D).

**A/N: I have the chapters ready to 16 or 17. But I have to modify them a little bit. **

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Broken Friendships**

Back in George p.o.v.

I ran so fast I could. How could he? As I reached the lake I didn't think long I just jumped in. The water was cold and my pain got numb. I enjoyed the feeling of the quietness around me. But then James voice was in my head.

"One of his sluts!" He had said I was a slut. He knew better. He knew I would never be like that. Besides he had a lot of sluts flinging themselves at him. I paddled to the surface and took a deep breath.

"George!" I turned to the shore. Fred and Louis were standing there and looking angry. Were they angry with me? Would they scream at me too? I couldn't deal with losing another friend.

"Come out there! You will get a cold." Louis said. As I was with them they didn't say a word they just hugged me and I started to cry. I couldn't stop. The boys just let me. After what felt like an hour we made our way back to the castle. I looked at my clock. The clock I got from James. I tried my hardest to hold my tears back.

"Guys, I want to change before I go to class. Could you just say that I will come later?" I asked them. They just nodded. I tried a weak smile and ran the stairs up to my dorm where I changed my clothes. My hands were at the clasp to open my necklace but I couldn't. It didn't matter how much he had hurt me. We were friends. We would get through this but I couldn't speak with him. Not now. I sighed and hid the clock under my robes and walked to Transfiguration. Of course Professor Lindan wasn't really happy about my delay but he had seen the fight and just nodded at me. James said with the Hufflepuffs. I said down between Fred and Louis and tried to listen to our teacher. As he finally declared the lesson for finished I walked out of the class and in the library and made my homework.

Of course I had to convince the boys that I just need time and they let me be alone. I sighed. That was what I needed. Silence. Well I got my hopes up to early because in this moment Logan sat down across from me.

"Are you okay?" Well let me think. NO! My best friend had called me a slut in front of the whole school but hey I fell just dandy. I knew I couldn't say that.

"Well I was better." He smiled and then it dropped.

"Do you still want to go out with me?" Was I wrong or sounded he shy.

"Of course I want!" I said and tried my best to sound happy.

"Oh good. I thought maybe after what happened today..." Trying not to glare at him for bringing that topic up I bit my lip. "I will see you around." He stood up and hugged me. It was nice and warm but I hadn't have the feeling of safeness. I smiled at him.

"See you!" And he went away. As soon as he turned around I let my smile drop and looked at my homework. The homework was done fast and I didn't know what to do. I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. It was Scorpius.

"Hey, George." He sat down where Logan sat just minutes ago and looked at me. Looking at my puzzled face he grinned.

"I was just here and saw you and thought I could talk with you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have seen the scene in the Great Hall at lunch?" He shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you since last year. What happened at lunch?" I just waved my hands to say 'Let's not talk about it'.

"So what do you need?" He looked at his hands and then up to me again.

"I like a girl." I smiled.

"That is wonderful!" He looked sad.

"Well it isn't that easy." Seeing the question mark in my face he smiled.

"She is two years younger."

"So she is twelve now. Right?" He nodded.

"What should I do? Her big brothers would kill me. I really liked her since her first year."

"Maybe you should wait when she turns thirteen? Just be her friend and help her whenever you can. Give her little notes." He smiled at me.

"When will she turn thirteen?" He looked in to the ceiling.

"15. October" The wheels in my head turned and then I knew. The big over protective brothers. The look of uncertainty if he should talk to me. I had a big silly smile on my face now.

"Is she small with red hair?" I asked teasingly. He nodded. I squealed. Rolling his eyes he smiled at me.

"Do you think I am good enough for her?" My eyes got big. Scorp was the kindest and caring guy I've ever seen. I had always wonder why he got sorted into Slytherin.

"Of course you stupid bloke. And I think she likes you too." He made big eyes like I was doing seconds ago. It was my time to roll with the eyes. "Well she can't shut up about you so I think, yeah she likes you."

"Thanks George!" And he went out of the library. As he went my thoughts were going back to James and I pressed my fingernails in my hand and bit my lip until I tasted blood. I folded my arms and put my head on it. Why does everything had to be so hard and difficult? I sighed raised my head and looked at my clock. Quarter to 10. I should go to my dorm.

Laying in my bed I couldn't get my mind to shut up. Fluffy was in my bed and I snuggled in his warm. I was disappointed, not angry. I thought that the guys would be happy for me. I mean it would be my first date! Stroking Fluffy's head one last time I closed my eyes. Hoping that everything was just a bad dream.


	10. Life goes on

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Life goes on**

It was now three weeks since the big fight. I was often alone. Not that the boys didn't want to be with me. I was always dodging them. They just remembered me that we were without James. Rolling my shoulders I tried to get the tense out of it. The most of my free time I spent with Linda Pince the granddaughter from Madame Pince the ancient caretaker of the library. She got a liking out of me. I would help her putting back the books and sometimes even would take over her job. Today I sat at the desk and sometimes students would come and lend a book. I had found an interesting one about charms and tried them out now.

"Hey Georgie dear. What are you reading?" I smiled at Linda. She allowed me to use her first name.

"Hey Linda. I found a charm that would be a link between the lend list and the books so now books can't get out without being stand on the list. All I need is you're okay." She smiled.

"That's great. You have my permission."

"I will do it tomorrow. I have to be with in the Hospital Wing in ten minutes. Hannah will show me some new potions." Hannah Longbottom née Abbott was the apprentice from Madame Pomfrey and had taken over in my second year. She knew about my dream to be a healer and taught me a few things.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow. But the earliest I want you to see here earliest 5 o'clock okay?" I nodded and made my way to the Hannah. Tomorrow was Saturday and the first Hogsmead week-end. My first date with Logan. The reason why James and I are not talking.

"Hi George!" I had arrived the Wing.

"Hi Hannah, I've got you the book you wanted." Hannah got a lifelong ban from the library because in her last year she succeeded in throwing the shelves over. Madame Pince had told her daughter, who told Linda, what happened and so she didn't like Hannah really much. And every time she needed a book I got it for her. Opening my bag I gave her the book.

"Thanks so much! I don't know what I should do without you." Her big smile was infective and I had to smile to. Working here was good for me. I was away from the boys and don't had to be in the stuffy library all day. When Hannah finished her long lecture I went to my bed and fell asleep in seconds.

After my rounds around the lake with Fluffy I changed and went to the Great Hall and went over to Al, Lily and Scorpius. I had eaten my food here on the Slytherin table since the big fight.

"You have to speak to Fred and Louis, George. They are desperately because you don't want to speak with them. I don't speak with the brat too but I wouldn't disregard them." I just nodded. I knew I had to talk with them. It was just so hard. We were always four and without him I would be reminded the whole time. Finishing my breakfast in silence I went up to make myself ready for my date. We would meet at 10 in the Entrance Hall. I had thirty minutes left. Deciding for black shorts, tennis shoes and a white top I made my way down to the Entrance Hall. My hair was flowing around my head and I wore just my clock. I saw Logan waiting for me. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw and was really nice. It wasn't uncommon that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would sit with the Gryffindors. I grinned at him.

"Hi, Logan!" I smiled up at him.

"Hi George. You look good." I looked down. My top had seen better days and my shoes which had the colour of grey were one time white. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even the best outfit and I know that he just said that so I would feel good. Yeah right. Because it's sooo nice to know that someone is lying.

"Thanks." I said in a voice I didn't even recognize. It was too sweet for my liking but he looked pleased with himself. Pshh please. He just said I would look nice and it wasn't even true.

"You're welcome." He took my hand and after we got checked we made our way to the little village. We didn't talk much just a little about the teachers. As we arrived at Hogsmead he walked towards Honeydukes. I sighed in relief. I bought a few sugar quills and even tried the black pepper spiders. At lunch time he led me to Madam Puddifoots. My eyes got wide when I saw the trashy cafe. It looks like a cat ate something pink and puked it out. Everything was a different shade of pink and there were cosy bunks. He don't really think I want to spend my day there? Did he? Oh bloody hell nooo! Merlin save me! I can't spent my time in this pink disaster. It really hurts my eyes. Logan didn't even saw my horror and just opened the door. A small, round woman with black hair came to us.

"Hey my dears! How are you? Do you want to sit at the window or in the back?" Logan looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't even want to be here let alone sit in this... this pink something, which was a disgrace to all the other cafes. But he just pulled me to a window. I saw my happy fellow students walking in the Three Broomsticks and would do anything to change with them.

"The girls always liked this place. It's rather cosy, isn't it?" Cosy? This place is scary. Everywhere are couples who pretend that they like this cafe and that their relationship is perfect. And don't he know that I am not like the other girls?

"It's nice." I said. Logan's grin got wide. The whole day was ruined and we sat in this stuffy, pink cafe and I thought that this can't happening. This should be my first date! Not just him talking about his grades and how good he is in school. After what felt like three days we made our way back and we parted at the library.

"I had a nice day with you!" He looked so sincere that I felt bad. He thought probably that I would like this mushy talking and everything he had done.

"Yeah it was nice!" I said and twitched at the lie.

"Maybe we could repeat this."

"Maybe." Never ever again will I go in this stupid thingy called a romantic cafe. And then he leaned in. I would get my first kiss. But it didn't feel right. So I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. He looked confused down.

"I have to go!" And with that I ran in the library. Linda watched how I rushed in and looked surprised.

"It's just 4:30. You shouldn't be back now!" She scolded me. I just dashed behind the desk and that was good because just one second later a puzzled looking Logan came in. I shook my head and Linda nodded lightly. She read her book and didn't even looked at my date.

"Excuse me. Madame Pince?" She looked over her glasses at him. I really was impressed how good she could act.

"Yes." She whispered. I was the only one she spoke loud with.

"I am looking for Georgina," I shuddered at the sound of my name. "She ran in here just seconds ago. Did you saw?" She just shook her head.

"But you had to see her. She RAN in here."

"Do you think I am stupid Mr Thomas? When I say I didn't see her than I didn't see her!" She said sternly. He nodded.

"So when you don't want to read or look for a book you can go!" He turned around and walked away. I climbed up again and sat down on the desk. Linda gave me a look but didn't say a thing about it.

"So why do you have to hide here?" She asked and I began telling her how my first date was. In the end we both just laughed.

"I was in there too. Just girls with no taste could go in there." In the end I spent the rest of the day with Linda. At dinner time I said good bye and went down to the Great Hall. I walked in and saw Fred and Louis looking down at their plates and James was nowhere to be seen. The perfect time to go to my best friend. I sat down at the side from Fred. They didn't even glance up to see who had arrived. I felt bad. They were just feeling so bad because I wouldn't talk to them.

"You are very observant today. What got your pants in twist? Is there no pumpkin juice? I would kill the House Elves if there is no juice." The heads are flying up and both looked surprised at me and then Fred hugged so tight it was hard to breath. Louis jumped over the table and hugged me too. NOW I could barely breathe.

"Boys!" I said but both didn't hear me.

"BOYS!" I screamed with last strength but they just ignored me.

"Let her go! She can't breathe!" Rose had appeared beside us.

"No. Maybe she will go away again!" My world got blurry. I tried to push the boys away but they were just too strong.

"Please." Then the boys were yanked away and I fell on my knees and breathe the needed air in. A gentle hand patted my back I looked up and saw Lily, Rose, Lucy and Roxanne standing next to me. I smiled and stood up. Fred and Louis looked sheepish at me and I just launched me at them and hugged them tightly.

"I missed you!" I said and both of them just pulled a little tighter. This was just too good. I was with my friends again. If just James was here. After we caught up on the last weeks we walked to our common room. I laughed when Fred pulled me every few minutes in a hug. Louis said he wanted me to give a piggy back and I was just happy. As we reached the Fat Lady she looked sadly in my eyes. We got friends when I asked her if she really wanted to be called Fat Lady. She didn't. Her name was Sofia. Since then I tried to talk with her every week.

"Work your magic." Fred said the password and they walked in. I looked over to the couches near the fire to sit with my friends but what I saw was unbe-fucking-livable. James and Stephanie sat together on one of the couches. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and then they snogged. My breath was gone I couldn't take my eyes from the scene. As Fred gasped they broke apart and James looked at us. I just turned around and ran. Like the day were our friendship was tested. Now I knew it was gone. How could he? How could he snog with my enemy? The girl who made my life living hell every time she wanted. The bloody asshole! I ran through the castle and landed in front of the Slytherin common room. I knocked on the stone wall and after just one minute a little girl opened.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Can you get Lily please?" I asked her and she just nodded and went inside again and Lily was there under three minutes.

"What happened?" My lip trembled and she saw that I would cry soon. So she packed my wrist and pulled me in and upstairs and sat me down on a bed. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and let them fall. Lily just hugged me and I cried in her shoulder. Why does it hurt so much? I don't understand how he could snog her! HER! Stephanie fucking Lee. The school slut. He said she would be one of Logan's sluts while he made out with an actual slut.

"He-e... snogg...gg...ed heeeer!" I cried out. Lily looked puzzled but didn't asked.

"He bloody snogged that stupid bimbo!" This time I yelled because I was so angry.

"Who snogged who?" Lily asked.

"James snogged Stephanie bloody Lee!" I said and fell on the bed. I was so tired. Lily just patted my back and with that I fell asleep.


	11. Sibling War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.**

A long A/N this time. If you don't want to read this just jump over.

:D I am sure nobody will read this but still. First of all thank you all so much for reading this story. Of course I wish there would be more reviews (hint, hint :D) but I am proud that my story is so well read. I have read the infamous fanfic 'My Immortal' (and it is really bad!) and I want to know if I make George a little to Mary Sue like. If yes please tell me so I can change that in the next chapters. Also there is the thing with updating. I will from now on update on every thursday. I am sorry for the waiting but I have school and have to learn a new language and all. And I just have written to chapter 16, so I need a little more time. Sorry for the long A/N!

A little thing at the end. This is one of my favorite chapters. Even if it is short and not really important. I had fun writing it and have thought that I could write this whole story in Lily's point of view as a new story. Of course I will first end this one. So without much more:

Have fun reading. And please review.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sibling War**

Lily's Point of View

This... this asshole! I jumped up as George was asleep and closed the doors. My roommates wouldn't mind. I went down the stairs and saw Scorpius sitting on a couch with Albus. I walked over grabbed Albus arm and dragged him off. Scor followed us.

"What are you doing, Lil! Where are you dragging me to?" I just ignored him and walked to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was asleep when we approached.

"Hey. Fat Lady wake up!" I called out and she woke up with a startle. She eyed us up and down and then saw the Slytherin emblem.

"I can't let you in. You are no Gryffindors." I rolled my eyes. Of course we weren't Gryffs.

"Do you want to help George or not!" I asked. Her eyes got wide.

"What happened to her?" She cried out.

"I don't really know but she was crying her eyes out. And I know who made her feel that way. So could you please open up so I can kick his bloody ass and can ask on what trip he is?" Scor and Al looked shocked at my language but I didn't mind. The Fat Lady just opened and I marched in with the boys on my heels.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SORRY EXCUSE FROM A BROTHER!" I screamed in the full common room. They all looked at me in shock and one little girl showed to the boy's dormitory. I stamped to the stairs and walked up. I kicked open the door to the fifth years and saw James with a girl I recognized was Stephanie. They jumped apart and James made big eyes at his little sister standing in his dorm were he had a heavy snogging session.

"Get the fuck out of here you stupid tramp!" I growled at the blonde girl.

"And who do you think you are?" She asked in a snobby tone.

"I am the girl who will kick your ass when you are not gone in five seconds. Now go!"

"As if I would take commandos from a little second year." I just walked to her, grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the door. She screamed and as I let go she ran downstairs. Then I turned and looked at my oldest brother. He was shocked and looked as if he would faint. If it were a different situation I would have laugh but not now.

"You are so dead! How could you!" I said dangerously low. That awaked him from his stupor.

"Why did you do that?" He asked outraged.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE! I STOOD UP FOR YOU THE LAST TIME BUT THAT IS IT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! SHE BLOODY CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I HEARD YOUR PROMISE TO FRED AND LOUIS THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER CRY AGAIN BUT CONGRATULATIONS YOU BASTARD! SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER TILL YOU GET THIS FIXED AND I MEAN REALLY FIXED! AND TILL THEN: DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE NO BROTHER TO ME ANYMORE!" I had yelled so loud I swore the Giant Squid had heard me. I gave him one last disappointed look and then trampled down the stairs and grabbed the arms from Rose and Roxanne.

"Come on, we need a girls night!" I said and pulled them with me.

"Why did you even bring me if you don't need me?" My brother screamed after me but I ignored him. I made my way back to my bedroom. And I didn't even care if the girls would follow me. I was behind just angry I was furious. I got the worst Weasley temper from all of us. Even my Uncle Ron couldn't beat me. I said the password and walked with the girls to George. I would do everything to see her laugh again. She was the person I wanted to be. Coming from a family which is hating her and become this generous, this nice. I won't let that be destroyed just because my brother is too stupid to see the best thing he could have in front of him. I may be only twelve years old but I know when I saw true love. I saw it every day with Dad and Mom, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Granny and Grandpa. They just needed to see that. And I would make them. I am Lily Luna Potter daughter from Harry and Ginny Potter. I can do this. This is nothing against the war my parents fought.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the shortisniss (this isn't a word, is it? (: )


	12. Why?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

Hey! Another Thursday! I really would appreaciate more reviews! But thanks to** Loyal untill the end, Newfoundshadowhunter, PopiAle, Princesschloe72, joycecute25, xxAimzT, AnaTerra, Marianne16, Riverflow and golden-priestess. **

**xarmaqni:** Thank you for your nice reviews and I am happy that you like Lily. I always imagined her a little bit shy, but in this fic I just wrote her spunky and Scorpius is at her feet. :D

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... Please?**

**Chapter 11: Why?**

I woke up from someone who opened the door. I was in a green room and didn't know what that means but as I remembered the night before I rolled in to a ball. Why was he doing this? He knew how mean that bitch was. I was shaken out of my thoughts from a light body which collided with me.

"You are awake!" Lily said.

"I brought reinforcement!" I looked up to see Roxanne and Rose sitting on the bed beside that I laid on. They looked angry and concerned.

"What are you doing here?" They all smiled.

"We gonna have a sleepover with lots of chocolate."

"And talking!"

"And pillow fights!" I grinned. I needed this. Just a girl time. No boys.

"Okay!"

As I woke up again I was crushed from a small red headed girl and snorted. Lily had slept on my stomach. I had to make my rounds. I turned my clock. Shouldn't I take it off? He was such an asshole. But I think we can correct this. If he was willing enough. I slipped out of the room and ran up to the tower and changed into my running clothes and took Fluffy. While I was running my thoughts flew just so in my head. How could I make that bitch pay? I had to return that book. Why is my shirt so tight? I have to be in the Hospital Wing at 11 o'clock. Was today Sunday or Saturday? Or even a week day? Na, then I wouldn't have to be in the Hospital Wing. Well yesterday was the catastrophic day with Logan and that was a Saturday so today is Sunday. Well then tomorrow would be Monday and we would have school again. I hope the girls are not too angry that I left them in the dorm. As I finally finished the rounds I jogged the stairs up and changed in my school robes. I saw to the bitches' bed and saw that she wasn't there. Probably snogging my best friend. I shuddered at the picture in my head and went down to eat my breakfast. Fred and Louis were already down. That was rare. I always had to wait for them. I sat down by them and they looked up with sad eyes.

"If you want to ignore us again, we could understand it." Louis said. My eyes got big. What? Nooo! You are my best friends! I am sooo sorry what I did the three weeks! And ... Wait! Why are my words not coming out of my mouth? The boys looked at me like I was crazy. What? What is going on? Why can't I hear my voice? Guys I am a little scared right now! I wanted to scream the last part out but no sound was heard. Am I too stupid to talk?

"George is everything ok?" Oh really the 'are you ok?' question when they knew nothing was okay? This is creepy.

"Should we bring you to the Hospital Wing?" I nodded and we stood up and went to see Hannah.

"Hi George. I said you should be here at 11 not 10." Yeah I knew that! Thanks for the reminding. I have a brilliant memory! She looked at me oddly.

"Why is her mouth moving but nothing comes out?" She asked the boys behind me. Well maybe I am talking but nobody can hear me?

"I don't know we thought maybe you could answer that question." She looked helpless.

"Well maybe the silence charm?" She said to herself. She pulled her wand and shook in the air.

"Well? Dear can you say something?" Why does everybody have to say deer to me? Have I antlers and four hoofs?

"Well this is a No. Maybe that?" And she pulled out a vial with deep brown content. She gave it to me and I just gulped it down. Really Hannah? Do you want to bring me death through shutters because I can't stop now! That was disgusting!

"Oh merlin. That will take a while." And with that she pulled a vial after a vial out of the backroom and I had to drink every one of them. In the end I didn't even taste the last ones because they had mixed. Nothing helped and I was still sitting there when Flitwick came in.

"Ah Flitwick!" Hannah exclaimed. "Could you look at this please? She can't say a word." Flitwick examined me and tried charm after charm till my throat really hurt. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Well you have to stay here for today. I will look what I can do." I just nodded and laid back in the white bed. The boys had go to eat something and my stomach growled it was past lunch time and I didn't even had breakfast! I spent the time to dinner counting the tiles. As my stomach was growling so loud Hannah heard it and she sent me down to eat something.

"But you have to come back here after you ate ok?" No! I will just run away from the person who can make me speak again. I nodded. Entering the Great Hall I saw Fred and Louis. I ran over to them and shoved food on my plate.

"Hey George! Can you speak again?" I don't know? Can you understand me?

"Well that was a no." Rolling my eyes I let my arm fall down. It hit my fork and the mashed potatoes, which were on it, flew over the table on Stephanie. She shrieked and jumped up. The potatoes were running down her hair.

"Who did this?!" She demanded. Fred and Louis who saw what I did by accident were laughing so hard they fell down the bench. I tried to stifle my laughter but when a piece potatoes fell in her neckline I broke down. But not even my laugh could be heard. She looked in our direction and saw that my plate had mashed potatoes on it.

"You Bitch!" She yelled. At that the hall went silent.

"You had to do this, right? Because I've got James. You are just a jealous little tramp who can't even get a boyfriend. You are pathetic little girl. Am I right James?" Only then I saw him sitting next to her looking pained at me. I just turned back to the screeching girl and raised an eyebrow. With that she screamed and jumped at me. She pulled my hair and pushed her finger nails in my scalp. I didn't defend myself. I was just letting her attack me. Closing my eyes I tried to think myself in my dream world

"Ms Lee! What are you doing? Control yourself!" Professor McGonagall appeared near us. But Stephanie didn't stop. She scratched my face and I tasted blood. I felt a jerk and her fingernails tore a piece of my skin away. I looked up to see Hagrid lifting her from me and tried to calm her down but she continue struggling.

"George! Are you okay?" Fred and Louis came in my view. If you can say being attacked by a girl who is like 30 centimetre taller than me and being okay after it. Sure I am okay. I nodded.

"Well I think it would be best if you return to the Hospital Wing." Minnie said and I fought the boys of who wanted to come with me. As I arrived I sat down on the bed I was before. I had perfected my sneaking and now even when I just walk normally nobody could hear me. In the most situations a good think but not when you can't say a word to attract attention. I just stamped a few times with my foot and Hannah came in to the room.

"Well then. I had looked a little in the library." I looked surprised. Linda let Hannah in the near of her precious books? "Don't give me that look! I said it was for you so Linda allowed it. So back to the point. There were a few more charms and potions. I will try them. Just lay back and relax." And with that she was gone. Was she blind? I got attacked from a crazy girl and she tore skin away! Maybe it isn't that bad? But remember the look from the others down stairs! They looked horrified. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was nothing that would give away that I was in a fight. Now I was curious. I played different memories in my head over and saw that whenever I got hurt it would heal from its own. Like the one time Fiona pushed me down the stairs and I didn't even get a bruise. Or when James and I fell the tree down and he broke his leg and I was alright. That is not normal. I looked at my face. It was just the plain old face I saw every day in the mirror. I pulled out my wand and transformed one of my hair pins in to a knife and pulled it over my arm. Blood came out of the wound but it wasn't the normal colour of blood. When you look closely you could see that it was thicker and it had an odd shade of red. It was more blue than red. And just as I wanted to examine it further the wound closed itself and there wasn't even a scar. What the hell? What happened? Even the blood dried itself.

"George? Where are you?" I promised myself to inspect this situation later. I quickly washed my hands, transformed the knife back and put the hair pin in my hair. I went out of the bathroom and saw her standing with a vial at my bed.

"Couldn't you have said something?" Really guys? Hello? I can't say a word? Apparently Hannah could see my annoyed facial expression because she looked apologizing at me.

"Sorry. I never saw this strength of a voice deducted." That is really comforting to know that she didn't know what she was doing.

"Look this is a really strong potion who helped a lot of people who were too shocked to speak again." I took the vial and gulped the content down. It tasted like bad milk and sweaty socks. Shuddering I gave Hannah the vial and she gave me a pitiful look.

"That doesn't taste good right?" How could you guess that? At my look? Or my shuddering? I think this not talking thing made me really sarcastic.

"Just lay down and I will look at you in the morning." Laying back I closed my eyes and let myself drifting into sleep. I hope tomorrow I can speak again.


	13. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Hey! Another Thursday! Thanks to ** Loyal untill the end, Newfoundshadowhunter, PopiAle, Princesschloe72, joycecute25, xxAimzT, AnaTerra, Marianne16, Riverflow, golden-priestess, DaughterofTheHuntress and Storybender7**

**xarmaqni: **Thanks for your reviews! It really helps to see that you like the story. I wrote 3 chapters because of you!

**DaughterofTheHuntress**: Thanks for your review! All of the revies help me to write this story!

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Ithought that I would give all of the reviewer a sneak peak for the next chapter, as long as I have it already written. So if you would like a preview, review (pun intented :D) and write that you want a look at the next chapter. If you don't write no preview. **I want a real review! If it is just a 'I want a preview' then you don't get one. You will probably realise it first when you write a review and nobody says how they think it is. I am sorry to be so pushy but they really help me write!**

Ok now: Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The Surprise**

"So she can't say a thing?" I heard a familiar voice near me.

"No sorry. Professor Flitwick, Professor Nott, Minerva and I are all looking for an answer but for now we don't know what the problem is. And without a problem it's really difficult to find a solution." This was Hannah.

"So what is with classes? She can participate again. Right?" This was Ginny! Why was Ginny here?

"Ginny is right. George loves classes. She can go right?" And this was Harry.

"Well that isn't all. She got attacked by a fellow student but she got detention." This was the only voice which was hard to recognize.

"Why did she attacked George?" This was Ginny again. I don't want them to know that Stephanie got upset because she thought I would take James away. I don't know why she thought that when we all knew he didn't like my like that. I tried to clear my throat but no sound came. That is actually really scary.

"We couldn't understand everything but..." I shot straight up in my bed and startled all of them.

"George!" Ginny said and hugged me. I looked over her shoulder and saw Harry looking at me with pity in his eyes as he saw how tight she hugged me. I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled Ginny away.

"We came immediately when we heard what happened to your voice." She said. Why? You shouldn't have. I just can't speak. That isn't too bad. Is it? Is it so bad that they came to say goodbye? Don't be ridiculous. I chimed myself.

"So I will see my sons and Lily. We will come later again. Be better soon, George." Ginny said and with that she dragged Harry out of the Hospital. I glared at Hannah. She didn't had to notice them.

"Sorry that I thought they may want to know what's going on!" She huffed and returned in her office. Seeing that I couldn't do anything I just rolled my eyes at the air and went to sleep again. Hoping that maybe when I would be awake I could speak.

After three days containing nothing except for counting tiles and glaring at the door from Hannah's office. Hannah decided that I could go back to classes and I jumped up and didn't even listen to the end of her sentence. I rushed up to my dorm grabbed my school stuff and skipped down to the Great Hall. As I walked through the open doors I saw an uproar at the Gryffindor table. I saw that all of the Weasleys looked amused and saw Fred and Louis grinning mischievously. I ran to them. But I couldn't see what was going on. Damn you height! Unceremoniously I jumped on Fred's back and he was shocked first but his face brightened as he looked at me. What was going on? He saw my puzzled look.

"You have to see that!" He said and put me on his shoulders. Now I could finally see and it made my head pang. James and Stephanie were glued together and couldn't move from each other. But as they tried to kiss each other they sprung apart but not far enough. At the faces from the crowd I saw that this was going on for a while. Smiling slightly I slid from Fred's shoulders and looked at them strict. Explain! I ordered with my face and Louis who could read my expressions quite well complied.

"We bewitched them to stay together but they can't snog. We want James to see that you can't talk with her. And if we can say it just worked fine. He looks really pissed." I hit him and Fred over the head. They can't do this to their own friend. I shook my head at them and made my way through the students till I was next to Stephanie. I pulled my wand out.

"You were that!" Stephanie screamed but I just rolled my eyes and wanted to do the counter course but I forgot I couldn't say a word. Well everybody had to learn doing unspeakable hexes. And with that I tried it again. It really worked! They sprung apart and both looked relieved. James grinned at me but I just turned my back at them and walked to the Slytherin table.

"George! Wait!" James yelled after me but I just ignored it and ate my food in silence. Lily still looked angry but I saw Scorpius petting her arm and said comforting words in her ear. I smiled to myself. They were so cute together. As I looked at my clock I felt the usual Peng at my heart but just pushed it away and went to my first class this day. At lunch time I would sit with either the Slytherins or Fred and Louis. And at dinner I would go down to the kitchen and take my food outside.

This was my usual routine for the last three weeks. On Friday the 27th I was with Fred and Louis on the Gryffindor table and ate dinner when Minnie stood up.

"You all know that in 4 days is Halloween. We have thought that we should have a ball!" Lots of girls started giggling and the boys rolled their eyes. McGonagall waited until it was quiet again.

"Tomorrow will be a Hogsmead day so that you can buy your dress robes. Dinner will be at 6 o'clock and the ball will start at 8. It will end at midnight! And the ball is only for forth year and up. When you are asked from older student you can go." There was a grown from the younger students.

"But you will have a party in your common rooms. And one more thing. You have to be costumed. Our muggle professor Ernst said that was something typical for muggles to do, so we thought we give it a try." Now there was a collective grown from the boys. "Enjoy your meal!" With that McGonagall sat down and the Hall exploded with chatter. The girls all talked about what they want to wear and the boys asked others if they had to dance. I turned back to Fred and Louis and saw that they were shocked. Raising an eyebrow I asked what they thought about all of that.

"I don't know. I mean this is just another occasion for girls to fling themselves at us! They are all going to expect to be asked to the dance with us." Louis said and I had to laugh. That was so true. Then Fred looked at me funnily and suddenly screamed.

"Aha!" Louis and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Georgina!" He said and I scowled at him but he ignored that.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" My mouth fell open and I saw that Louis was surprised too. Then he got angry.

"You can't do that Fred! That is unfair! You are just asking her because you will have a date and you know that George is the best date you could get!" Louis said. I looked at Fred and saw his guilty face. But then Louis said something that let Fred and me gape at him.

"That was my plan Fred and I will go with George!" Now I knew that my friends were crazy. Why would they want to go to the dance with me, when they could go with a really beautiful girl?

"Nooo! I asked her first!" Fred exclaimed.

"But George wouldn't want to go with you!" Louis argued back.

"And why wouldn't she?"

"Because you are a childish prat!" I had enough and stood up and walked to the Slytherins. The boys didn't even notice that I was gone.

"What are they arguing about now?" Lily asked me. I pulled a parchment out of my robes and scribbled the answer down. Scor took it and started laughing.

"What is on it?" Lily asked and tried to get the parchment but Scor hold it out of her reach. For a moment Lily just scowled and then out of nowhere she jumped on his lap. Scor was so surprised she easily got the parchment and read it.

"Oh poor George! I don't believe they would do such a thing! But it is funny how they are right." I looked confused at her.

"There are three good reasons. First: they wouldn't be assaulted by girls, who wants to go with them. Second: they would have a date and don't have to ask a girl. Third: they would go with their best friend and know they would have a nice time!" That makes sense but I don't even know if I wanted to go. I snapped the parchment back from Lily (who was still on Scorpius lap) and scribbled that down. Lily nodded.

"I can understand that and I wouldn't go with the boys. They have to learn that you aren't just a good solution! But the thing, with you don't going to the ball? I am sorry but I will have to force you! If I can't go, you have to!" 'I hate you!' I said with my glare but she just laughed. I took the parchment and wrote something down.

"Well you are right. Someone COULD ask me but I don't think someone WILL ask me!" And with that Lily was satisfied and started eating again. I looked at Scorpius who was confused because Lily had still not moved from his lap. I had to smile. Lily was a pure Slytherin. She is clever and cunning. And if she wants something she would do everything to get it.

"And because I can't go to Hogsmead we have to do your costume together! That will be fun. Just meet me tomorrow at 1 o'clock in front of the Slytherin Common Room!" And with that she stood and went out of the Great Hall. I looked at Scor who looked lovingly at the retreating back of her. I smirked. Scor was in forth year. I hastily took the parchment and gave it to him. He read it and his eyes went wide.

"I can't do this! She would say no! She just likes me as a friend!" I snorted at that. Would a girl who just likes someone like a friend sit on his lap? I wrote that down and Scor blushed.

"You have a point there but…" I interrupted him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" He put his hand in the air. "I will ask her. But you will have to help my broken heart to heal!" And with that he jumped up and walked out of the Hall. I smiled at myself, grabbed an apple and followed him out. As I munched on my apple I walked to my dorm and took Fluffy. He was overly happy and jumped around me. I went down with him and sat at the lake. It was cold but I just used a nice little heating charm. I got really good at the whole not talking thing. As I sat there with my book and Fluffy cuddling at my side Fred and Louis came.

"When did you leave us?" Louis asked and I just shrugged with my shoulders. I didn't want to say that I don't want to go with them. Fred sad down and put his arm around me.

"We are sorry. We know that wasn't really nice from us and we just wanted to say that we will not push you!" Louis said and I smiled. I gave Fred a parchment.

"Lily forces you to go?" he laughed.

"Well we have to find dates. And that fast!" Louis looked over his shoulder and I saw that there were a group of girls all waiting that one of them would invite them to the ball. I just shook my head. I gave them an encouraging smile and they hugged me and went to the castle, dodging the girls. I looked back at the book in my hand. A charms book. I tried to find a charm that would help me with my communication problem. Snuggling to Fluffy I went back to my spot before I was interrupted.

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Ithought that I would give all of the reviewer a sneak peak for the next chapter, as long as I have it already written. So if you would like a preview, review (pun intented :D) and write that you want a look at the next chapter. If you don't write no preview. **I want a real review! If it is just a 'I want a preview' then you don't get one. You will probably realise it first when you write a review and nobody says how they think it is. I am sorry to be so pushy but they really help me write!**


End file.
